Furthermore
by Noesi
Summary: Versuch, Snapes Geschichte nach meiner ersten Fanfiction "Noch einmal Leben" weiterzuspinnen...
1. Misslungen

Ein süßer Duft waberte durch Severus Snapes Keller. Konzentriert rührte er in einem Kessel, aus dem fliederfarbene Dampfwölkchen aufstiegen.

Unter seinem noch immer pechschwarzen Haar kullerten Schweißtröpfchen hervor von der Hitze des Feuers, das seit Stunden brannte.

Sein Keller war nicht sehr groß und verfügte nur über ein einziges kleines Fenster, dass die Dämpfe und Dünste nicht schnell genug ableiten konnte.

Der gigantische schwere Holztisch, der in etwa ein Viertel des Souterrains einnahm, war übersät mit Kerzenstummeln, Snapes Notizen, diversen Nachschlagewerken und Gefäßen sowie Häufchen von verschiedensten Zutaten. Die Unordnung störte den Meister der Zaubertränke im Moment jedoch kaum, wähnte er sich doch einem Durchbruch nahe.

Das, was da in Snapes Kessel so verführerisch duftete und hingebungsvoll von ihm bewegt wurde, war das Ergebnis jahrelanger Versuche und unzähliger Misserfolge; die Frucht aufwendiger Recherchen und eines verbissenen Ehrgeizes, der schon fast einem Wahn gleichkam.

Nach Lord Voldemorts endgültigem Sturz vor einundzwanzig Jahren war Severus verdeckt in die Dienste des Zaubereiministeriums getreten, um bei der Bekämpfung schwarzmagischer Zellen zu helfen. Doch nach einigen Jahren fragte der Minister nur noch selten um Rat oder bat um eine Einschätzung- es waren endlich friedliche Zeiten angebrochen.

Weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, nichts zu tun zu haben und um zu guter Letzt auch mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit abschließen zu können, war Snape schließlich in seinen lange ungenutzten Braukeller hinab gestiegen und sofort wieder in den Bann der zauberstablosen Kunst gezogen worden.

Er hatte seine alten Aufzeichnungen überarbeitet, ergänzt, gebündelt und schließlich als Kleinstauflage unter dem Titel „Wie man den Tod verkorkt" veröffentlicht. Es war anders als der Name vermuten ließ eine umfangreiche Enzyklopädie geworden, die sich mit Giften und Zaubertränken genauso befasste, wie mit Heilmitteln und Kniffen bei der Zubereitung diverser Getränke und Speisen. Aber nur wirklich Interessierte stießen überhaupt auf das Werk, was Snape die verhasste Publicity ersparte.

Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen einen ganz bestimmten Trank – eine seiner eigenen Kreationen - darin zu veröffentlichen: jenes Getränk, dass er für Miss Hermine Granger während ihres gemeinsamen Trips nach Australien perfektioniert hatte und das lediglich durch die Magie der Biochemie zu schlagartigem Wohlbefinden führte.

Die Erinnerungen an die aufwühlenden Wochen in Hermines Begleitung waren ein Teil von Snapes Denken geworden. Er bereute nichts, was damals geschehen war – auch nicht, dass er sich am Ende ihrer Reise für immer von ihr getrennt hatte, um ihrer Weiterentwicklung nicht im Wege zu stehen. Dennoch wünschte er sich bisweilen, alles hätte anders kommen können.

Die Rezeptur bekam mit ihrem Einzug in sein Buch auch endlich einen Namen, der an den Schönen Schein (nämlich, dass es während dieses Abenteuers nur sie beide – Severus und Hermine – gegeben hatte) erinnerte: _Vanitasse_.

Während er also an seinem Manuskript gefeilt hatte, waren ihm die Notizen aus seiner Lehrzeit in die Hände gefallen. Damals hatte er mit Inbrunst an einem mystischen Gebräu namens _Aqua Ambrosia_ gearbeitet.

Es galt als für einen Sterblichen nicht herstellbar und niemand kannte seine Zusammensetzung, doch gab es einige übereinstimmende Beschreibungen aus uralten Zeiten. Demnach war das fertige _Aqua Ambrosia_ kristallklar und farblos, aber etwas dicker als Wasser; der Geruch durfte – war der Trank einmal abgekühlt – nur unbewusst berauschen; lieblich und süß im Geschmack, ohne aber ein Durstgefühl zu hinterlassen, wirkte es ähnlich wie Alkohol, blieb aber ohne dessen Nebenwirkungen.

Es soll einzig von den antiken Göttern hergestellt und konsumiert worden sein und wäre deshalb unmöglich selbst zu produzieren. Damit war die Aufgabe für Severus Snape gerade groß genug und nun hatte er sich mit gut zwanzig Jahren mehr Erfahrung und neuer Inspiration, die daraus resultierte, dass er nicht mehr ständig mit seinem Tod rechnete, erneut in die Arbeit gestürzt.

Snape stellte das Umrühren ein und gab eine letzte Zutat zu seinem Gebräu. Zunächst wurde es milchig trüb, gleich darauf aber klärte es wieder auf und das anhaltende Blubbern verstummte. Mit gehaltenem Atem lehnte sich Snape nach vorn und sah in seinen Kessel. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er durch seinen Trank hindurch klar und deutlich den Kesselboden erkennen konnte. Eine Woge von Euphorie erfasste ihn und geschwind griff er sich ein Glas, um das Ergebnis tagelanger Arbeit zu prüfen. Kritisch hielt er das gefüllte Behältnis gegen das Kellerfenster. Ein zarter mintgrüner Schimmer huschte über sein Gesicht, als das Licht sich in dem Trank brach. Severus' Mine verdunkelte sich. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, stellte er das Glas auf einen schneeweißen Bogen Karton und sah von oben hinein:

Türkis. Die Flüssigkeit war definitiv Türkis. Alles andere als farblos also. Mochte sie noch so unwiderstehlich riechen, sie war nicht das ersehnte Göttliche Wasser.

Zunächst schien Snape gefasst darüber nachzudenken, was schief gelaufen sein könnte, doch einen Augenblick später, wischte er mit einem ausladenden Wink seiner Arme das Glas mit dem Gemisch samt einiger Phiolen und Gerätschaften, die ihm in die Quere kamen, vom Tisch. Mit dem Schwung dieser Bewegung drehte er sich zu seinem Kessel um und trat ihn wutentbrannt aus der Halterung. Der süßliche Trank schwappte in die Flammen und ließ das Feuer unter Zischen erlöschen.

Schon stand der erzürnte Zauberer über seinen Notizen und kleckste und kleckerte schwarze Tinte über die Anweisungen, die er in den letzten Wochen mehrmals überarbeitet hatte, während er energisch jedes einzelne Wort durchkrakelte. Dass die Spitze seiner Feder bald trocken war und er das Pergament nur noch sinnlos zerkratzte, machte ihn nur noch rasender.

Mit verzerrter Visage sah er sich im Keller nach etwas um, an dem er seine Enttäuschung und die Rage darüber auslassen konnte. Schließlich warf er sich gegen das Regal mit seinem üppigen persönlichen Zaubertrankvorrat und griff sich eine Flasche nach der nächsten, um sie auf den Boden zu schleudern. Das Klirren des Glases wurde von den Kellerwänden multipliziert und ergänzt vom Zischen und Gluckern der unterschiedlichen magischen Substanzen, die jeden möglichen Aggregatzustand annahmen und alles Erdenkliche mit dem Steinboden, auf den sie geworfen worden waren, anstellten.

Minuten später beruhigte Snape sich allmählich, während er sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt die Haare raufte. Er schnaufte erschöpft und sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht war puterrot.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und besah sich das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte. Plötzlich sah er im Augenwinkel wie etwas Graues zum Kellerfenster herein geflogen kam und auf dem frei gefegten Tisch landete. Snape wandte langsam seinen Kopf und sah in das würdevolle Gesicht eines Bartkauzes, der gerade seine Schwingen am Körper faltete. Das Tier drehte seinerseits seinen Kopf, als schaute es sich in dem verwüsteten Keller um, ehe es scheinbar missbilligend wieder Severus fixierte.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", blaffte Snape gereizt und schnappte nach dem Brief, der am rechten Bein des Eulenvogels befestigt war. Der Kauz kreischte erschrocken und schlug mit den Flügeln, doch Snape bekam das Kuvert zu fassen und durchschnitt mit einem der herumliegenden Messer zum Schneiden von Zutaten den Lederriemen am Fuß des Vogels. Sogleich danach drehte sich der Bartkauz zur Tischkante um und stieß sich geräuschlos ab. Einen Moment später war er auch schon wieder zum Fenster hinaus verschwunden.

Severus schlitzte den Umschlag mit dem Messer auf, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt und faltete den Briefbogen auseinander. Etwa ein Drittel der Seite wurde von einem unbescheidenen Briefkopf mit mächtigem Wappen geziert, doch Snape beachtete ihn nicht, sondern überflog hastig den Text darunter:

 _Sehr geehrter Meister Snape,_

 _Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Ihnen der Titel „Großmeister der Zaubertränke" einstimmig zuerkannt wurde. Ihre Referenzen sprechen für sich und er ist uns eine große Ehre, Sie nun offiziell als jüngsten Großmeister des Europäischen Druidenkollegs in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen._

 _Die beglaubigte Urkunde mit den Signaturen aller dreizehn vorsitzenden Druiden werden wir Ihnen noch zukommen lassen._

 _Als Großmeister haben Sie von nun an die ehrenwerte Pflicht, die Ausbildung von Braukunstgesellen sicher zu stellen. Wir möchten Sie deshalb bitten, eventuell an Sie adressierte Bewerbungen zu prüfen und einen geeigneten Anwärter/eine geeignete Anwärterin für die mehrjährige Ausbildung bei Ihnen auszuwählen und bei uns anzumelden._

 _Andernfalls wird Ihnen durch uns ein viel versprechender Lehrling für dieses Jahr zugeteilt. Alles Weitere entnehmen Sie bitte dem beigelegten Faltblatt zu Aus- und Weiterbildungsmöglichkeiten am Europäischen Druidenkolleg._

 _Mit kollegialem Gruße_

 _Potio Luzan_

 _1\. Vorsitzender Druide des EDK_

Während des Lesens war Snapes zunächst triumphierendes Grinsen über seinen neuen Titel zu einer bloßen Grimasse von Unwillen entartet. Hastig sah er in den Umschlag und tatsächlich: das Faltblatt musste er zunächst übersehen haben. Ungläubig las er es durch und schüttelte entscheiden den Kopf.

Ohne noch einen Blick auf sein demoliertes Versuchslabor zu werfen, eilte Severus die enge Steintreppe nach oben, schubste das Bücherregal, das den Treppengang verbarg, beiseite und verließ sogleich sein spartanisches Wohnzimmer.

Der Flur seines Hauses war im Laufe der Jahre mehr und mehr zu seinem eigentlichen Wohnzimmer geworden: neben Dumbledores Portrait stand ein einigermaßen bequemer Sessel nebst Kommode mit integrierter Bar.

Unzählige Stunden verbrachte Snape hier in mal mehr - mal weniger unterhaltsamen Dialogen mit seinem verstorbenen Mentor. Er lehnte es jedoch strikt ab, dessen Gemälde der Bequemlichkeit wegen in seinen Salon zu hängen.

Dort wollte er für sich allein sein. Und vor allem wollte er sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen müssen, dass er fast jede Nacht verdrießlich auf dem abgewetzten Sofa schlief, statt in sein Bett in der oberen Etage zu gehen, weil es ihm allein viel zu groß vorkam.

Jetzt stellte er sich dicht vor den leeren Bilderrahmen und rief ungeduldig: „Albus!".

Nichts geschah. Zu Snapes Leidwesen, war der ehemalige Schulleiter entweder in einem seiner anderen Portraits eingeschlafen oder befand sich in einem Gespräch. Unruhig lief er vor dem Bild auf und ab und rief dann und wann zischelnd nach Professor Dumbledore. Wohl wissend, dass er unter Umständen stundelang auf ihn warten musste, brachte Severus es dennoch nicht fertig, die Zeit sinnvoller zu nutzen.

Für den Moment war das Aqua Ambrosia und die Verwüstung, die er in seinem Keller angerichtet hatte aus seinem Denken verbannt. Immer wieder las er Brief und Faltblatt des EDK und suchte nach einem Hintertürchen.

„Severus! Was gibt es denn?", Albus Dumbledore war silberbärtig und altklug drein schauend wie eh und je in seinem Rahmen aufgetaucht und folgte mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen dem manischen Auf- und Abgehen Snapes.

„Endlich!", entfuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen gereizt.

„Ich erhielt Nachricht vom Druidenkolleg!", schnappte er, als würde das alles erklären.

Dumbledores Mine erhellte sich. „Und? Darf man gratulieren?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich darf mich nun offiziell Großmeister nennen." – der Schulleiter klatschte vergnügt in die Hände, doch Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: „Die Sache hat nur einen Haken: ich müsste ganz offensichtlich einen Lehrling ausbilden!"

„Du hast fast zwanzig Jahre lang Zaubertränke unterrichtet, ich wüsste nicht, wo die Schwierigkeit darin liegen sollte?", meinte der Ältere der beiden lässig.

„Ich habe es gehasst!", blaffte Snape.

„Severus! Ich verstehe dein Problem wirklich nicht. Du wärest nicht Meister ohne deine Schüler geworden und nun wirst du eben nicht Großmeister ohne Lehrling. Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest nicht damit gerechnet!", Dumbledore lächelte milde aber bestimmt.

Er selbst hatte Severus dazu ermutigt, sich um den Titel des Großmeisters zu bewerben, damit er Lohn und Anerkennung für sein bemerkenswertes Talent in der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens erhielte. Nicht zuletzt hatte er auch darauf gehofft, dass sein langjähriger Freund damit aus seinem selbst zerstörerischen Trott gerissen würde und wieder mehr Kontakt zu anderen Leuten bekäme.

Severus schnaubte unliebsam. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass mir die Jahre als Zaubertrankprofessor

angerechnet würden! Ich habe nicht die Nerven erneut zu lehren! Dann bleibt es eben beim Meister! Was soll's…wen schert es schon, ob ich Großmeister bin oder nicht!", damit zerknüllte er die Bögen Pergament in seinen Händen und versuchte die erneute Enttäuschung herunter zu schlucken.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, fühlte es sich wie damals an, als er für die Ergreifung Sirius Blacks beinahe einen Merlinsorden bekommen hätte, woraus dann nichts wurde, weil Potter Black zur Flucht verholfen hatte.

Inzwischen war Severus Snape für seine Dienste im Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste doch noch der Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse verliehen worden, doch an die Kalte Dusche von damals erinnerte er sich noch zu gut.

„Aber aber! Wer wird denn so schnell aufgeben? Ich denke, es ist eine große Ehre in deinem Alter schon zum Großmeister ernannt zu werden, Severus! Wenn du deine Bewerbung jetzt zurückziehst, wirst du möglicher Weise kein weiters Mal berücksichtigt werden…", gab Albus zu bedenken.

Nicht unbegründet, wie Snape zugeben musste. Normalerweise waren Großmeister bei Ihrer Ernennung mindestens neunzig Jahre alt, er selbst aber könnte das noch vor seinem sechzigsten Geburtstag bewerkstelligen. Ein Platz in den Chroniken wäre ihm damit sicher.

„Außerdem müsstest du ja keinen Haufen desinteressierter Kinder frontal unterrichten, sondern hättest lediglich einen motivierten und qualifizierten jungen Erwachsen an deiner Seite, der dir bei deinen üblichen Tätigkeiten zur Hand gehen könnte…", argumentierte Dumbledore weiter.

„Das mag ja sein…dafür kann ich nicht nach fünfundvierzig oder maximal neunzig Minuten sagen: ‚Geschafft'! Dieser Lehrling soll HIER leben und arbeiten! Er ginge mir rund um die Uhr auf die Nerven! Ich will keine Fremden in meinem Haus! Und ich will niemandes Gesellschaft!", spuckte Snape.

Er presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und sein Puls raste. So sehr hatte er sich im vergangen Jahrzehnt zurückgezogen, dass ihn schon der bloße Gedanke an andere Menschen in Panik versetzte.

Tatsächlich verließ er das Haus seiner Eltern so gut wie nie und wenn doch, dann nachts, wenn die Gefahr jemanden zu treffen minimal war. Er hatte den Tagespropheten abbestellt, weil er sich von der Zustelleule mit ihrer gewissenhaften Pünktlichkeit unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, wenn er nach einer durchgrübelten Nacht morgens mal nicht mit dem Sonnenaufgang aufstehen konnte und wollte.

Außer mit Dumbledores Portrait und zu sich selbst, sprach Severus Snape so gut wie kein Wort. Selbst die Malfoys hatten vor Jahren aufgegeben, ihn zum Essen einzuladen, nachdem er schon die letzten Einladungen kommentarlos ignoriert hatte. Seinem Patensohn Scorpius Malfoy ließ er an dessen Geburtstag alljährlich etwas Gold zukommen, ohne sich dafür zu interessieren, was der Teenager damit anstellte.

Er war schlussendlich der Soziopath geworden, für den ihn einige schon zu seiner Hogwartszeit gehalten hatten. Ihm genügte allein der Gedanke, dass man seiner inzwischen mit Respekt und Achtung gedachte – dass er anerkannt war und in seinem Fach als einer der Besten galt. Es verschaffte ihm Genugtuung, eine Würdigung zu erhalten oder in einem Fachartikel genannt zu werden. Mit irgendwem aber etwas zu tun haben, wollte er nicht.

„Severus.", begann Albus so einfühlsam wie möglich. „Das Haus ist groß genug. Man könnte sich schon aus dem Weg gehen zur Not…"

Snape schaute gequält drein. Doch dann dachte er an die Arbeit, die es bedeutete das unterirdische Labor wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und die vergossenen Zaubertränke zu ersetzen. Alleine würde er Monate, wenn nicht gar Jahre, benötigen.

Und er erinnerte sich an Zeiten, als er anregende Gespräche über Zaubertränke und Dunkle Künste mit Gleichgesinnten führen konnte.

Vielleicht ginge es ja doch irgendwie? Und bis August waren nur noch sechs Wochen. Niemand konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, ob sich so schnell überhaupt ein tüchtiger Lehrling finden würde. Großmeister würde er auch bleiben, wenn er dieses Jahr noch nicht ausbilden würde. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie viele junge Leute sich heutzutage überhaupt noch für die brodelnden Kessel begeistern konnten?

Schwungvoll stieß er sich nach einigen Minuten des Abwägens von der Wand ab und sagte: „Nun denn! Einen Versuch ist es vielleicht wert. Wobei ich mich frage, wer sich freiwillig bei mir bewerben würde…"

Er glättete penibel den zerknüllten Brief und schlenderte dann siegessicher in die Küche.


	2. Unpünktlich

Es war die letzte Juliwoche angebrochen und Severus Snape hatte keine einzige Bewerbung erhalten. Er wähnte sich in Sicherheit, denn auch vom EDK hatte er nur einen weiteren Brief bekommen: seine Urkunde über die Ernennung zum Großmeister.

Er hatte sie gut sichtbar in den Flur gehangen, gleich neben seinen uralten Meisterbrief und den Merlinsorden. Sollte er jemals jemanden bei sich zu hause einlassen, könnte dieser jemand gar nicht anders, als Snapes Auszeichnungen zu bemerken.

Sein Braukeller war wieder in tadellosem obgleich ziemlich leeren Zustand. Er hatte sein Projekt ‚Aqua Ambrosia' auf Eis gelegt, weil er mit den Aufräumarbeiten in seinem Laboratorium vollauf beschäftigt gewesen war.

Gerade blätterte Snape in einem vergilbten Band und markierte sich diverse Tränke, die er demnächst nachbrauen wollte, als eine Schleiereule mit dem Schnabel an sein Wohnzimmerfenster klopfte.

Mit dem bloßen Gedanken daran ließ Severus das Fenster aufgehen und die Eule kam zu ihm geflogen. Sie schickte sich an, auf seinem Knie zu landen, doch er verscheuchte sie unwirsch und so ließ sie sich auf dem Couchtisch nieder. Kaum hatte Snape ihm den Brief abgenommen, machte sich das Tier auch schon auf den Rückweg.

Gewissenhaft schloss der Zauberer sein Buch und legte es beiseite, ehe er den Brief öffnete. Das übergroße Emblem sprang sofort ins Auge, aber wieder kümmerte sich der Leser nur um den Text darunter.

 _Sehr geehrter Großmeister Snape,_

 _hiermit setzen wir Sie davon in Kenntnis, dass die Bewerberauswahl für dieses Jahr abgeschlossen ist._

 _Da Sie uns keinen Lehrling gemeldet haben, wurde Ihnen per Losentscheid Miss Jean Pale zugewiesen._

 _Sie hat dieses Jahr ihre Ausbildung an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit Bestnoten in allen Fächern abgeschlossen und sich für ein Studium der Zaubertränke qualifiziert. Sie trifft am 31. Juli um 18Uhr bei Ihnen ein. Beginn der Lehre ist der 1. August._

 _Bitte sorgen Sie für die geforderte Unterbringung und melden Sie uns ein nicht angängiges Fehlen des Lehrmädchens umgehend._

 _Sollte es keine Nachrichten von Ihnen oder Miss Pale geben, werden wir halbjährlich eine Semesterprüfung durchführen und die erworbenen Kenntnisse mit dem empfohlenen Lehrplan abgleichen. Alles weitere entnehmen Sie bitte den Unterlagen, die Miss Pale mitbringt. Bei Fragen stehe ich gern zur Verfügung._

 _Hochachtungsvoll_

 _Antonio Didici_

 _Beauftragter für das Lehrwesen am EDK_

„Hrmpf.", schnaubte Snape missmutig. Ein Mädchen. Am Ende vielleicht noch eine Gryffindor. Das hatte Severus gerade noch gefehlt.

Doch nun war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Übermorgen würde also eine junge Frau bei Severus Snape einziehen und so ging er alles in dem heruntergekommenen Haus seiner Eltern noch einmal ab und versiegelte magisch die ein oder andere Tür und Schublade, um sich ein letztes Bisschen Privatsphäre zu sichern.

Außerdem behexte er seine kostbare Büchersammlung, die in seinem Wohnzimmer ganze Wände einnahm, so dass ein schriller Alarm losging, sollte ein anderer als der Großmeister selbst versuchen ein Exemplar aus dem Regal zu nehmen.

Schließlich betrat er das alte Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Es war muffig und finster weil schwere, dunkle Vorhänge vorm Fenster das Tageslicht aussperrten.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes flogen sie zur Seite und offenbarten den kleinen Raum, in dem außer für das schmale Doppelbett nur noch für einen Kleiderschrank und einen Frisiertisch Platz war.

Kurz flackerten Bilder aus seiner Kindheit vor seinem inneren Auge auf, als seine schluchzende Mutter häufig auf diesem Bett gelegen hatte mit grünen und blauen Flecken im Gesicht und an den Armen.

Doch Severus ruckte leicht mit dem Kopf und vertrieb die unliebsamen Erinnerungen. Dann holte er eine vergilbte Garnitur Federbettzeug und dunkelweiße Bezüge aus dem Schrank und warf sie auf das Bett.

Er würde sich nicht zum Lakaien dieser Schülerin machen und außerdem betrieb er kein Hotel. Vielleicht würde sie ja ohnehin bald die Flucht ergreifen. Niemand hielt es dauerhaft mit Snape auf so engem Raum aus und er hatte nicht vor, etwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern.

Schließlich verließ er Miss Pales künftiges Reich, um noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen und Besorgungen zu machen.

Gereizt sah Severus Snape zu seiner Standuhr: 17 Uhr 59. Es war der 31. Juli und seit zwanzig Minuten wartete er mit gemischten Gefühlen auf die Ankunft Miss Pales.

Das Läuten der Uhr verkündete:18 Uhr. Er stellte sein Buch, das er zwar geöffnet in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, dessen Inhalt er aber nicht mehr hatte erfassen können, zurück ins Regal und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Gemessenen Schrittes ging er bis zum Flur, blieb jedoch in der Tür stehen. Er sah, dass Dumbledore neugierig zur Haustür blickte. Da meinte er von draußen etwas gehört zu haben. Plötzlich: ein zaghaftes Betätigen des Türklopfers. Steif drehte Snape sich zur Uhr um: 18 Uhr und eine Minute. Die rechte Augenbraue wanderte Richtung Haaransatz, dann ging er langsam zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

„Guten Abend, Meister Snape, Sir. Ich bin…", doch Snape unterbrach sofort: „Miss Pale?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich…",

„Sie sind zu spät." Er sah kühl entlang seiner Hakennase auf die junge Frau herunter. Sie war sehr zierlich – war sie überhaupt schon volljährig? Sie trug ihr hellblondes lebhaftes Haar in einer fransigen Schüttelfrisur und einen langen, weiten Reiseumhang.

Mit auffallend großen dunkelblauen Augen sah Jean Pale überrascht zu Snape auf.

„Ich bin zu spät? Ähm…ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"

„Das will ich doch sehr hoffen!", er betrachtete sie noch einem Moment lang gebieterisch und trat dann beiseite, um sie einzulassen. Sie wuchtete mühselig ihren ausladenden Schrankkoffer die Stufen vor der Haustür empor und streckte dann ihre rechte Hand aus, um sie ihrem Meister zu reichen. Der aber sprach mit öliger Stimme: „Miss Pale, Sie sind doch eine Hexe, oder nicht?"

Jean wurde immer nervöser. Ihr war deutlich anzumerken, dass sie sich den Empfang anders vorgestellt hatte. „Sir?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Benutzen Sie Ihren Zauberstab nur zum Sushi-Essen?", hämisch verzog er die Mundwinkel und endlich erkannte Miss Pale, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Oh! Ähm…natürlich nicht, Sir!", sie fummelte ihren Zauberstab umständlich aus einer Umhangtasche und richtete ihn auf ihren Koffer. „ _Wingardium Leviosa_!", machte sie und das Gepäck schwebte augenblicklich neben ihr. Als sie sich triumphierend zu Snape umwandte, klatschte der ein paar Mal lustlos in die Hände.

„Wirklich beeindruckend! Das ist Zaubern auf Erste-Klasse-Niveau!", schnarrte er sarkastisch, ehe er unterkühlt fortfuhr: „Die Treppe hoch, rechts das Zimmer ist Ihres. Gegenüber der Treppe liegt das Bad. Das sind die einzigen beiden Räume im Obergeschoss, in denen Sie etwas verloren haben, verstanden?",

„Natürlich, Sir. Vielen Da…"- wieder unterbrach er sie: „Bringen Sie Ihren Krempel nach oben. In dreißig Minuten erwarte ich Sie hier für eine erste Unterweisung.", damit drehte er sich ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Nicht ganz eine halbe Stunde später sah Snape sich dem Mädchen wieder gegenüber, das jetzt eine dunkle Alttagsrobe trug und ihm ihr Portfolio aushändigte. Er nahm es, ohne es eines Blickes zu würdigen an sich und begann mit seinem Vortrag: „Ich kann Sie alles lehren, was über Zaubertränke bekannt ist. Vor allem aber kann ich Ihnen beibringen, wie Sie Ihren eigenen Verstand einsetzen, so Sie einen besitzen, um zu neuen Erkenntnissen kommen…

Ich war vor etlichen Jahren Lehrer in Hogwarts, doch ich warne Sie: mir fehlt die Geduld, mich mit Faulheit und Dummheit herumzuschlagen. Wenn ich merke, dass Sie mit meinen Anforderungen überfordert sind, werde ich Sie unverzüglich nach Hause schicken. Sie mögen sich in der Schule ganz gut geschlagen haben, ein Studium der Zaubertränke ist damit jedoch kaum zu vergleichen! Die Tage sind lang und die Nächte nur kurz für den, der wirklich die ganze Kunst begreifen will.

Nur die wenigste Zeit werden Sie tatsächlich etwas brauen. Viel häufiger werden Sie sammeln und präparieren, archivieren und katalogisieren sowie ausarbeiten und argumentieren. Wenn Sie nicht gewillt sind, dieses Pensum zu bewältigen, sollten Sie Ihren Berufswunsch überdenken."

Miss Pale hatte aufmerksam zugehört und wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam es nun: „Nein, Sir. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es sich bei der Zaubertrankbraukunst um gehobene Magie handelt und versichere Ihnen, dass ich Ihre Ansprüchen nicht nur gerecht werden will sondern es auch kann!"

Einigermaßen überrascht von ihrem Selbstvertrauen, hob Severus eine Braue. „Schön.", dann ging er voraus in die Küche.

„Hier können Sie sich Ihre Mahlzeiten zubereiten. Alles in diesem Raum darf uneingeschränkt verwendet werden. Bedingung hierfür ist, dass Sie die Küche in exakt demselben Zustand verlassen, wie Sie sie jetzt vorfinden." Snape öffnete die angrenzende Vorratskammer, während Jean sich die winzige Küche besah, die außer einer Kochnische mit Spülbecken und dem Tisch mit vier Stühlen nur noch einem Geschirrschrank Platz bot.

„Selbstverständlich…Sir.", antwortete Miss Pale wohlerzogen und Snape kräuselte unmutig die Lippen.

Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, sie hier durch dieses Haus zu führen. Ihm war bewusst, wie viel es in seinem heruntergekommenen, verwahrlosten Zustand über ihn selbst verriet. Und so trat er wieder in den Flur, damit Dumbledore sich mit der jungen Untermieterin bekannt machen konnte.

Der alte Schulleiter machte ein besonders herzliches Gesicht und sah erwartungsvoll von Miss Pale zu Snape.

Der verdrehte die Augen genervt und stellte sie schließlich vor: „Professor Dumbledore, dies ist Miss Jean Pale. Sie lebt und arbeitet von nun an in diesem Haus…Miss Pale, Professor Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts und solange Sie hier wohnen, ihr Elternersatz. Haben Sie Kummer oder Sorgen, der nichts mit Zaubertränken zu tun hat, behelligen Sie gern ihn damit."

Er grinste selbstgefällig und Dumbledore ergänzte: „Guten Abend Miss Pale. Ich habe Sie nie im Schulleiterbüro gesehen, soweit ich mich erinnere – bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen. Ich wünsche Ihnen auch in Ihrer Lehrzeit maximale Erfolge…Sie haben die Chance von einem der besten Zaubertrankmeister Ihrer Zeit zu lernen, leider haben Sie damit auch das Pech, seinem unzureichenden Sozialverhalten ausgeliefert zu sein. Wenn Sie sich nach etwas Einfühlungsvermögen sehnen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, sich in diesen alten Sessel zu werfen und Ihre Sorgen bei mir abzuladen. Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, bin ich bereits seit Jahren tot – Ihre Geheimnisse nehme ich praktisch mit ins Grab…", gutväterlich zwinkerte er der jungen Frau zu und Snape schnaufte verächtlich.

„Vielen Dank, Professor-", bedankte sich Jean. Zu mehr reichte es nicht, denn Snape warf ein: „Jaah…sehr nett unser Professor, nicht wahr! – Kommen Sie!", damit ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und Miss Pale folgte ihm nach einem entschuldigendem Blick zurück zum Gemälde umgehend.

Das Wohnzimmer nahm zwar beinahe die Hälfte des Erdgeschosses ein, war dabei aber so lang, schmal und voll mit Büchern, dass man sich im Gang einer Bibliothek wähnen konnte. Jean Pales Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, was Snape mit einem eitlen Lächeln quittierte.

„Das sind meine Bücher – besondere Betonung liegt auf MEINE Bücher. Sollten Sie unerlaubt versuchen, eines von seinem Platz zu entfernen, werde ich das augenblicklich erfahren. Ansonsten dürfen Sie sich hier in Ihrer raren Freizeit – und wenn Sie sich still verhalten –aufhalten."

„Verstanden.", erwiderte Jean und ihr deuchte, dass vor ihr nicht nur die vielleicht lehrreichsten Jahre ihres Lebens lagen, sondern wohl auch die einsamsten.

Severus ging nun zu dem schlanken Bücherregal gleich hinter der Wohnzimmertür und tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an, woraufhin es einen Hüpfer beiseite tat und den engen Gang in den Keller freigab.

„Auch das sollten Sie nicht allein probieren…", meinte Snape leise drohend. Doch dann deutete er einladend zu den gewundenen Stufen: „Nach Ihnen, Miss.", und ließ zum ersten Mal jemanden fremdes in sein unterirdisches Reich.

Während beide die Treppe hinabstiegen, entflammten einige Fackeln im Aufgang und im Keller selbst und sorgten so für Beleuchtung.

Unten angekommen, konnte Jean Pale mit ihrer Begeisterung nicht länger hinterm Berg halten: „Wahnsinn!", sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um jedes Detail in Snapes Braukeller wahrzunehmen. Der blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen und sah ihr, die Arme verschränkt und eine Braue stark angehoben, zu.

Sie musste seine steife Haltung wohl bemerkt haben, denn plötzlich hielt sie inne und ergänzte: „Bitte verzeihen Sie, Sir. Es ist nur…wissen Sie, als ich vierzehn Jahre alt war, habe ich Ihr Buch geschenkt bekommen und seither stand mein Wunsch fest, einfach alles über Zaubertränke zu lernen! In Hogwarts habe ich oft die Tränke statt nach dem Lehrbuch, nach Ihren Anleitungen hergestellt und stets die besten Ergebnisse erzielt.

Ich wollte Sie so gern kennen lernen, aber alle, die ich nach Ihnen fragte, rieten mir ab. Sie erklärten mir, Sie hätten sich nicht umsonst komplett abgeschottet seit Ihrem Fortgang aus Hogwarts…dass Sie andere Menschen nicht besonders mögen würden…

Nur meine Mom bestärkte mich…Sie sagte, wenn ich bei jemandem etwas lernen könnte, dann bei Ihnen…Wir konnten es kaum glauben, als ich die Unterlagen erhielt, in denen Sie als mein Großmeister genannt wurden!

Jetzt hier zu stehen – in dem Raum, in dem Sie in meiner Vorstellung zumindest, alle Ihre genialen Einfälle ausprobieren, ist wie die Erfüllung meiner Träume!"

Sie konnte sich ein euphorisches Strahlen nicht verkneifen. Snape blieb von ihrer offenen Rede naturgemäß ungerührt und fragte, als sie geendet hatte: „War's das? Sehen Sie sich lieber vor, dass das ganze nicht zur Verwirklichung Ihrer Alpträume wird, Miss Pale. Ich habe in der Tat nicht viel übrig, für derartige Freudenausbrüche. Verstanden?"

„Natürlich.", beeilte sich die ernüchterte Jean zu sagen. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie…Es kommt nicht wieder vor…"

Sie senkte bedröppelt den Kopf und Snape verließ endlich die letzte Treppenstufe und bog scharf nach links. Hier befanden sich die ehemals gut gefüllten Regalfächer seines persönlichen Zaubertrankvorrates. Von den vier raumhohen Reihen waren drei komplett leer und nur die erste dünn besetzt.

„Bis vor kurzem lagerte in diesen Regalen der umfangreichste Bestand von Zaubertränken in Privatbesitz. Ich bin im Begriff, ihn zu ersetzen und eventuell zu übertreffen. Wenn mich Ihr angebliches Talent überzeugt, dürfen Sie mir dabei helfen. Wenn dann alle Fächer wieder gut gefüllt sind, werden Sie einen umfassenderen Wissens- und Erfahrungsschatz haben, als einige Zaubertrankmeister von sich behaupten können."

Bescheidenheit war keine von Snapes Tugenden, doch in diesem Fall übertrieb er keineswegs. Seine Sammlung hatte auch sehr seltene und extrem schwer zu brauende Tränke umfasst, wie den Wolfsbanntrank und Veritaserum. Wenn Miss Pale tatsächlich außerordentliches Geschick mitbrachte, konnte sie hier in wenigen Jahren erfahren, was manche nicht in Jahrzehnten lernten.

Sie machte bewundernde runde Augen. „Was für eine Chance! Ich bin so dankbar, dass Sie sie mir einräumen!", am Liebsten hätte Jean sofort begonnen, dem Großmeister zu zeigen, dass sie diese Chance unbedingt nutzen wollte, doch Snape bremste ihren Eifer: „Ab morgen! Ich wollte Ihnen nur schon immer alles zeigen, damit wir morgen keine Zeit mit Formalitäten vergeuden müssen!".

Jean biss sich auf die Lippe und folgte Snape, der ihr die unterschiedlichen Gerätschaften auf dem großen Vorbereitungstisch, sowie die Bedienung des Abzugs über der ausladenden Feuerstelle erklärte.

Als beide sich schließlich anschickten, die Treppe wieder emporzusteigen, meldete sich Miss Pale zaghaft:

„Sir? Großmeister Snape, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Snapes Augen verdrehten sich unwillig (was Jean nicht sah, weil sie hinter ihm ging) – er hasste schon die bloße Frage nach weiteren Fragen und wollte zudem für heute seine Ruhe haben. Sein resigniertes Schnaufen schien sie für eine Bejahung zu halten, denn sie fuhr fort:

„Was ist mit Ihrer Sammlung geschehen?"

Mitten auf der Treppe wandte sich Snape um. „Wovon sprechen Sie?"

„Von Ihren Zaubertränken…Sie sprachen davon, sie ersetzen zu wollen…aber Sie erwähnten nicht, wo sie hin sind…Haben Sie sie verkauft?"

Snape nahm die letzten Stufen und wartete dann, bis Miss Pale aus dem Aufgang ins Wohnzimmer geklettert war. Dann befahl er das kleine Bücherregal wieder an seinen Platz, um den Durchgang zu verschließen. Erst danach wandte er sich an die junge Frau.

„Sie befanden sich in erneuerungswürdigem Zustand. Nichts wurde verkauft, sondern alles ordnungsgemäß entsorgt." Schnell verdrängte er die Tatsache, dass das nur bedingt der Wahrheit entsprach – er hatte die hochpotente Zaubertrank-Scherben-Mischung nicht einfach spurlos verschwinden lassen können und in die Toilette hatte er sie nicht kippen wollen. Das Ministerium beabsichtigte er in dieser Sache nicht auf den Plan zu rufen, obwohl das definitiv ein Fall für die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen gewesen wäre. Aber dann hätte er nicht nur Fremde in sein Heiligtum lassen müssen, sondern auch plausible Erklärungen für den Besitz diverser genehmigungspflichtiger Tränke und Substanzen geben müssen. Also hatte er die nach einigen Stunden an Bitumen erinnernde Masse magischer Mixturen Stückchenweise in einem Löschungsmittel zerkocht. Mittlerweile gab es zum Glück auch von den dabei freigewordenen Dämpfen keine Spur mehr.

„Hmm…Schade.", machte Jean bedauernd und wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, doch Snape kam ihr einmal mehr zuvor: „Wie man's nimmt…für Sie ist das eher ein Glücksfall, sonst dürften Sie die kommenden Jahre mit dem Brauen von Hustensaft verbringen…und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich möchte die Wohnzimmertür schließen. Und eine geschlossene Tür heißt im Übrigen, dass ein Eintreten nicht gewünscht ist!"

Mit unmissverständlicher Körpersprache drängte er Jean Pale in den Hausflur und schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Ehe sie realisieren konnte, was das eben war, wurde die Tür wieder einen spaltbreit geöffnet und ihr Meister blaffte sie an: „Morgen früh bei Tagesanbruch vor dem Regal im Wohnzimmer! Gute Nacht."

Dann warf Snape die Tür wieder zu und atmete tief durch. Er begann sich zu fragen, wie er jahrelang klassenweise Hohlköpfe hatte unterrichten können, wenn ihm schon eine einzige Person nach dieser kurzen Zeit auf die Nerven ging. Zudem kamen ihm Zweifel an den Aussichten auf Erfolg dieser Kooperation. Er fühlte sich schon jetzt in seiner persönlichen Freiheit eingeschränkt, weil dieses Mädchen in seinem Haus wohnte und ihre übermäßige Motivation machte ihm nur bewusst, wie wenige Gedanken er bisher für die Planung seiner Tätigkeit als Großmeister verschwendet hatte.

So verbrachte er die Nacht wieder einmal auf seinem alten Sofa und studierte Miss Pales Unterlagen, um dann einen straffen Arbeitsplan auszuarbeiten.


	3. Gesammelt

Die Tage vergingen nun sehr schnell. Um die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Studienwunsches und ihre allgemeine Leidensfähigkeit zu testen, ließ Snape Jean Pale die erste Woche nur niedere Aufträge erledigen: Phiolen reinigen, Kessel schrubben, Feuerholz stapeln, ja sogar sein Vorratsregal ließ er von ihr abschleifen und neu streichen – natürlich alles ohne Magie.

Obwohl sie stets gewissenhaft und zügig versuchte, seinen Ansinnen beizukommen, hatte Snape doch immer den einen oder anderen Kritikpunkt vorzubringen.

„Wenn Sie so weiter machen, wird das Glas noch dünnwandig!", kommentierte er kühl ihre Bemühungen, einen besonders milchigen Glaskolben zu polieren.

„Mal angenommen, ich griffe mir dieses Scheit-.", was er sodann auch tat. Sofort rutschte der mühsam gestapelte Haufen zusammen und Holzscheite kullerten durch den ganzen Keller. „Nun, da müssen Sie wohl leider noch einmal anfangen." Er grinste süffisant und ergänzte: „Diesmal bitte so, dass es auch hält, ich habe keine Lust, von Ihrer Feuerholzpyramide erschlagen zu werden."

„Sehen Sie: hier steht noch etwas ab. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Sie mit Ihrem Umhang daran hängen bleiben würden.", mit seinem gelblichen Finger hatte er über das bereits samtweiche Holz seines uralten Regals gestrichen, bis er eine winzige Erhebung erspürte. Er entblößte seine ungleichmäßigen Zähne zu einer verzerrten Grimasse blanken Spottes, sodass Miss Pale nicht wusste, ob er sie kritisieren oder veralbern wollte.

Es gefiel Snape, dass sie ihn nicht einzuschätzen wusste und er fand es belustigend, dass sie die Unebenheit tatsächlich noch schnell behob, als sie meinte, er würde gerade nicht hinschauen.

Dass sie ihm praktisch ausgeliefert und verunsichert war, reizte Severus zu immer weiteren Garstigkeiten.

Doch Miss Pale hatte rasch begriffen, dass Snape seinen Wissensschatz nicht ohne Weiteres preisgeben würde. Sie wollte sich ihrerseits aber nicht so schnell unterkriegen lassen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Snapes Keller bald komplett auf Vordermann gebracht war, damit er gezwungen war, sich auf die eigentliche Kunst zu konzentrieren.

Tatsächlich hatte er eines Morgens im Wohnzimmer verkündet: „Holen Sie Ihren Reisemantel, Miss Pale! Wir haben Besorgungen zu machen.".

Euphorisch war Miss Pale die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer gerannt und hatte nur Sekunden später abreisebereit neben ihrem Meister gestanden. „Werden Aufrufezauber nicht mehr gelehrt in Hogwarts?", lautete dessen kaltschnäuziger Kommentar. Miss Pales Wangen wurden rosa und ehe sie sich mal wieder entschuldigen konnte, ergänzte Snape kühl: „Appariert sind Sie doch wenigstens schon einmal, oder…?"

„Ja, Sir, ich habe die Apparierprüfung im Frühjahr erfolgreich abgelegt.", beeilte sie sich, zu antworten.

„Meinen Glückwunsch. Dann dürfte Ihnen das Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren ja kaum Schwierigkeiten bereiten.", kühl hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin und jäh überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen: sie war damals kaum älter als Miss Pale jetzt und mit dem gemeinsamen Apparieren hatte sich eine ungeahnte Nähe zu ihr aufgebaut: Hermine.

Der altbekannte bittersüße Schmerz, den dieser Name für ihn bedeutete, kehrte in sein erkaltetes Herz zurück und ließ seinen Blick für einen Augenblick abwesend wirken.

Jean Pale beobachtete seine Regung interessiert und sogleich riss sich Severus Snape wieder zusammen. Blitzschnell bohrte er den strengen Blick seiner finsteren Augen forschend in ihre. Verlegen sanken ihre Augenlider nieder und verhinderten so wie nebenbei, dass er zu tief im strahlenden Blau ihrer Augen versank und Wahrheiten fand, die er nicht kennen durfte.

Zum ersten Mal nahm er die junge Frau vor sich wirklich wahr und verglich sie unbewusst mit der Miss Granger, die er so eigentümlich zu lieben gelernt hatte. Ihr Bild war auch nach all den Jahren überdeutlich in sein Herz gebrannt.

Miss Pale war kleiner und noch viel mädchenhafter. Dennoch war zu erahnen, dass sie wohl eine hübsche Frau werden würde. Ihre zierliche Gestalt sowie die hellen Haare ließen Snape an eine Fee denken und automatisch unterstellte er ihr auch deren eitles Wesen.

Seine Betrachtungen waren oberflächlich und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, in Jeans Seele blicken oder irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten mit seiner späten Liebe sehen zu wollen, obgleich diese sehr wohl vorhanden waren: Miss Pales Haar war zwar kürzer und beinahe weiß, doch genauso störrisch wie das von Miss Granger und wenn sie lächelte, erkannte man obere Schneidezähne, die einen Ticken zu lang waren.

Außerdem reichte sie in Sachen Enthusiasmus und Fleiß durchaus an Hermine heran. Aber Snape sah in ihr nicht mehr, als das notwendige Übel, um seinen Großmeistertitel behalten zu können. Er mochte keine Kinder und Miss Pale war in seinen Augen eines.

Als sie schließlich nach einigen Wimpernschlägen seinen Arm ergriff, weil er ihn noch immer stumm hinhielt, war Snape sofort wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Er verdrängte die Erinnerungen und fokussierte auf den Ort, an den er Miss Pale nun mitnehmen wollte.

Im nächsten Augenblick befanden sich Snape und Miss Pale in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfes im Südwesten Großbritanniens auf einer nass glänzenden Straße. Der Himmel war Wolken verhangen und die aufgehende Sonne drang kaum durch die dichten Fäden des beständigen Landregens, der hier niederging.

Ungerührt und stumm beschwor Snape einen Schutzzauber über sich, der den Regen wie ein unsichtbarer Regenschirm abhielt. Miss Pale zückte ihren Zauberstab und tat es ihm gleich.

„Wir sammeln heute Schneckenschleim.", verkündete der Meister die Tagesaufgabe. Dass Miss Pales Gesicht einen angewiderten Ausdruck annahm, ließ Snape bösartig grinsen. „Haben Sie ein Problem damit?", fragte er sie, wohl wissend, dass sie sich etwas Spannenderes von dem Tag draußen erhofft hatte.

„Ähm…nein, Meister. Nur eine Frage.",

Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Warum kaufen wir solche Zutaten nicht einfach in einer Apotheke?"

Nun schnaufte er und tat enttäuscht: „Oh, wie schade. Sind Sie sich zu fein für diese Arbeit? Es ist doch so ein herrlicher Tag für einen Ausflug an der frischen Luft!", während Jean sichtbar bereute, etwas gesagt zu haben, fuhr Snape wieder tadelnd fort: „Wenn Sie sich tatsächlich so für Zaubertränke interessieren, sollten Sie wissen, dass die besten Zutaten jene sind, die man selbst gesammelt hat! Überdies sind die Preise für frischen Schneckenschleim – genau wie für die meisten anderen Ingredienzien auch – alles andere als angemessen!"

Er griff in seine Umhängetasche und holte zwei Sammelschalen hervor. Eine reichte er Miss Pale.

„Keine Nacktschnecken verwenden! Deren Sputum ist von minderer Qualität. Unglücklicherweise muss man die Tierchen stressen, damit sie schön schleimen. Das kostet sie viel Energie, deshalb bekommen sie im Anschluss diese Nährlösung auf Wasserbasis mit Algenaufwuchs.", ein weiterer Behälter, gefüllt mit einer Gel-artigen Substanz, kam aus seiner Ledertasche zum Vorschein. Miss Pale erinnerte sich, dass er die letzten Tage in einer Art kleinem Aquarium offenbar genau jenes Schneckenkraftfutter hergestellt hatte. Auch wenn er ihr untersagt hatte, ihn nach Dingen zu fragen, die er nicht von sich aus erwähnte, so konnte sie doch wenigstens die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.

„Wenn Sie ein viel versprechendes Exemplar gefunden haben…"- er sah sich suchend und mit dem Zauberstab leuchtend auf der halbdunklen Straße um, bis er tatsächlich eine Schnecke erblickte, die er sogleich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger aufklaubte. „…Halten Sie es mit der einen Hand und kitzeln es mit der anderen." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Bauchfüßer, was aussah, als wolle er mit Kanonen auf Spatzen schießen.

Tatsächlich wand sich der feuchte Körper des Tieres und glänzte bald darauf überaus schleimig. Snape hockte sich nun und hielt die Molluske über sein am Boden stehendes Schälchen. Mittels Zauberstab zog er den frisch gebildeten Schleim ab und gab ihn in das Glasförmchen. Dann setzte er die Schnecke in das Gefäß mit der Weichtiernahrung, welches er an den Randstreifen der Straße stellte.

Gebannt war Jean seiner Vorführung gefolgt. Sie war fasziniert davon, wie feinfühlig der zu ihr immer so bösartige Snape mit dem Tier umgegangen war und sah jetzt, wie die Schnecke zaghaft ihre Fühler ausstülpte und sich in ihrem Schlaraffenland umzusehen schien.

„Wenn es zu warm wird, verschwinden unsere kleinen Freunde, Miss Pale! Wenn Sie sich also langsam an die Arbeit machen würden, hätten wir bessere Chancen, mit nur einem Einsatz einen genügenden Vorrat anzuschaffen.", der Großmeister hatte bereits das nächste spiralig gewundene Häuschen in den langen Fingern, um dessen Besitzer zu ärgern. Jean sprang auf und machte sich ihrerseits auf die Suche.

„Welche Anwendungsmöglichkeiten für Schneckenschleim kennen Sie?", wollte Snape nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten wissen.

Wie auswendig gelernt, betete sie ihre Kenntnisse herunter: „Schneckenschleim wird in geringen Dosen zum Andicken dünner Essenzen verwendet und dient als Verschluss für heikle Tränke, die zum Beispiel von Korkstopfen ruiniert würden. Die innere Anwendung kann einer Vergiftung vorbeugen, wenn man gezwungen ist, Unbekanntes oder Verdorbenes zu konsumieren oder den Verdacht hat, jemand wolle einem ein Toxin unterjubeln. Noch recht neu muss die Verwendung in einer Verjüngungscreme sein, von der ich bisher nur in Ihrem Buch gelesen habe."

Gerade setzte sie eine entschleimte Schnecke in die Spezialnahrung und ihr Meister korrigierte: „Beinahe volle Punktzahl, Miss Pale. Die Äußere Anwendung ist jedoch weder neu, noch stammt die Idee dazu von mir. Diese Lorbeeren bekommen wohl die antiken Römer und Griechen, die Schneckenschleim schon beizeiten als Hautwundermittel erkannten. Wie so vieles, gerieten die positiven Eigenschaften der oft als Schädlinge empfundenen Weichtiere wohl in Vergessenheit.

Tatsache ist, dass der Schleim reich an Enzymen und Vitaminen ist, was inzwischen selbst die Muggel wiederentdeckt haben. Die Verjüngungscreme, von der sie sprachen, hat als Konglomerat diverser Inhaltsstoffe tatsächlich den Effekt, den Anwender rein optisch zu verjüngen. Wer sich nur vorübergehend und kurzfristig ein frischeres Äußeres verpassen möchte, greift eher zu einer Salbe, als einen komplizierten Jugendlichkeitstrank zu brauen, der mindestens zwei Wochen Reifung benötigt."

„Wie lange hält die Wirkung an?", fragte Jean nach. Sie wollte es ausnutzen, dass ihr sonst wortkarger oder sarkastischer Meister einmal in Lehrstimmung war.

„Je nach Qualität und Hauttyp – acht bis zwölf Stunden. Unter Umständen kommt es also zu einem bösen Erwachen, sollte man sich aufgrund von Verjüngungscreme einen Übernachtungsgast aufgehalst haben.", deutete Snape mit schiefem Mund an.

Miss Pale sah kurz zu ihm, doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schien dem Kriechtier in seiner Hand zu gelten. Es hatte inzwischen zu regnen aufgehört und Snapes schlanke Silhouette hob sich dunkel vor dem hellgrauen Himmel ab.

„In Ihrem Alter sollten Sie jedoch nicht einmal dran denken, sich optisch oder tatsächlich zu verjüngen.", schob er schließlich überraschend nach. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich keine weiteren Übernachtungsgäste in meinem Haus dulde." Streng sah er auf Miss Pale hinab, die sich geschwind wieder eine Schnecke suchte, um den Blick nicht erwidern zu müssen. „Keine Sorge, Sir! Ich habe nicht vor, mich von Irgendetwas oder Irgendwem von meinem Studium bei Ihnen ablenken zu lassen!"

Severus' Augenbrauen taten einen kleinen erstaunten Hüpfer und dann sagte er: „Wie überaus klug von Ihnen.".

Mehr fiel ihm dazu im Augenblick nicht ein und so arbeiteten sie noch eine Weile schweigend neben einander her.

Als die Sonne bereits begann, weite Teile der Straße zu trocknen, meinte Snape schließlich: „Das sollte genügen." Er verschloss sein gut gefülltes Sammelschälchen und steckte es in seine Ledertasche. Jean entschleimte noch rasch ihre letzte Schnecke und verschloss dann auch ihre Schale. Snape hatte derweil den Rest vom Molluskennährmittel an den Straßenrand gekippt und ihre beiden letzten Schnecken labten sich nun daran.

Erwartungsvoll stellte sich Jean neben Snape, der aber machte eine auffordernde Geste und sprach: „Wir gehen noch ein Stück."

Sie gingen die Straße von dem Muggeldorf weg und verließen sie schließlich, um in einen kleinen Wald zu gelangen.

Die nahe liegende Frage, wo sie denn hingingen und was sie als nächstes sammeln würden, wagte die junge Frau nicht zu stellen. So langsam traute sie sich überhaupt nur noch, zu sprechen, wenn sie etwas gefragt wurde, was Snape zwar den Grund für schnippische Anmerkungen nahm, aber dafür auch seine Ruhe sicherte.

Er war es dann auch, der nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wieder zu reden begann: „Sie sollten sich eine Sammeltasche zulegen – nicht unähnlich der meinen. Und die sollten Sie fortan immer mit sich nehmen, wenn Sie das Haus verlassen. Als Tränkebrauer kann man nie wissen, wann sich einem eine unverhoffte Gelegenheit bietet, die eine oder andere Zutat zu bekommen. Deshalb führen Sie stets ein Sortiment leerer Gefäße mit sich und so sie von einem Stoff reichlich beschaffen konnten, haben sie auch davon jederzeit eine Probe dabei für eventuell sich ergebende Tauschgeschäfte. Weil immer etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren kann, denken Sie auch an eine Trinkflasche. Idealerweise gefüllt mit Wasser. Wir werden von nun an jeden Sonntagmorgen Sammeln gehen…um diese Zeit bleibt man am ehesten ungestört. Es können weitere Sammeltage hinzukommen, wenn es eine Zutat beispielsweise erfordert, dass man sie bei Neu- oder Vollmond beschaffe."

Sie streiften durch das Wäldchen bis es heller wurde und sich eine Lichtung vor ihnen auftat. Farne und Wildkräuter glitzerten im Sonnenlicht. Hier war noch alles nass vom Regen. Snape ging zielstrebig zu einer dunkelviolett blühenden Pflanze und rief Jean Pale mit einer ungeduldigen Geste heran.

„Was sehen Sie hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Blauen Eisenhut, Meister Snape.", antwortete sein Lehrmädchen beflissen.

„Was zeichnet ihn aus?", fragte er weiter.

„Er zählt zu den giftigsten Pflanzen in unseren Breiten. Schon der Verzehr weniger Gramm führt zum raschen Tod durch Atemnot und Herzstillstand. Wir sind wahrscheinlich auf die Wurzel aus, die zerrieben einen wichtigen Bestandteil des Wolfsbanntrankes ausmacht?", Bestätigung erwartend sah Jean auf in Snapes gleichgültige Miene. Er musterte sie und überwand sich schließlich zu einem schwachen Lob:

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, Miss Pale. Leider wieder einmal unvollständig: Akonit, oder Wolfswurz, wie der Eisenhut häufig in älteren Werken genannt wird, ist in allen Bestandteilen hochgiftig. Beim Sammeln sollte man daher Hautkontakt dringend vermeiden. Bei Zarthäutigen führt schon eine flüchtige Berührung zu heftigen Taubheitsgefühlen.

Was den Wolfsbanntrank angeht, so machen Sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen: bis Sie den brauen dürfen, vergehen noch einige Mondzyklen.", ein satanisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht ehe er sie aufforderte: „Graben Sie die Pflanze aus! Sie nehmen sie komplett mit und werden sie bis Mittwoch in allen wesentlichen Teilen skizziert und beschriftet haben, sowie einen Aufsatz von siebzig Zentimetern über Biologie und pharmazeutische Bedeutung ebenso wie über die Anwendungsgebiete in der Zaubertrankbrauerei verfasst haben. Abgabe ist sechs Uhr morgens.

Anschließend werden wir die Wurzel reiben und ich eröffne Ihnen was im Allgemeinen und beim Wolfsbanntrank im Speziellen, den Unterschied zwischen Gift und Heilmittel ausmacht."

Jean nickte entschieden und zauberte sich aus ihren verlängerten Umhangärmeln ein Paar Handschuhe, um ihre Hände vor den Toxinen der Pflanze zu schützen. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Stelle, an der der Stängel aus der Erde trat und überlegte. Schließlich wandte sie sich zu Snape um, der schon wieder selbstgefällig den Mund verzogen hatte.

„Sir, bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen Mangel an Erfahrung, aber wie grabe ich die Pflanze am Besten aus, ohne sie zu beschädigen?", sie wollte nicht wieder von ihm erinnert werden müssen, dass sie eine Hexe war, jedoch fiel ihr kein passender Zauberspruch ein, der zum schonenden Ausgraben eines Lebewesens geeignet gewesen wäre.

„Oh…", tat Snape überrascht. „Schade…ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut, Sie in der Erde wühlen zu sehen, wie einen Frischling…Na schön. Zielen Sie weiter auf diese Stelle und versuchen Sie ‚ _Exhumeo_ '."

Miss Pale tat wie geheißen und tatsächlich: wie von selbst schoss die Staude aus dem Waldboden und schnell griff Jean zu. Ein bisschen stolz sah sie zu ihrem Meister, der nur ein abfälliges Schnauben für sie übrig hatte und sich dann abwandte.

Den restlichen Sonntagvormittag verbrachten sie noch in dem Wäldchen, wo Snape Miss Pale noch das eine oder andere Kraut bestimmen ließ und selbst einiges sammelte, während sie vollauf damit beschäftigt war, ihren Eisenhut nicht zu knicken.

Mit den gehexten Handschuhen war ihr bald ziemlich warm geworden und zu trinken hatte sie nichts mitgenommen gehabt. So schien sie überaus froh, als sie zur Mittagszeit wieder nach Spinner' s End apparierten und Snape gnädig verkündete, er wolle sie heute nicht länger sehen.

Snape war recht zufrieden mit sich: Er war zu einer beachtlichen Menge Schneckenschleim gekommen und hatte sich genügend Arbeit von dem Außeneinsatz mitgebracht, um sich in der kommenden Woche nicht langweilen zu müssen, wenn er Miss Pale stumpfsinnige und überflüssige Tätigkeiten verrichten ließ.

Er war zudem sehr froh, sich für den Rest des Tages nicht mit ihr abgeben zu müssen. Alles zu erklären, was für ihn seit Jahrzehnten selbstverständlich war, ermüdete ihn und hätte er nicht immer wieder kleine Schikanen einbauen können, an denen er sich erheiterte, wäre sie mit Sicherheit schon Opfer seiner schlechten Laune geworden. So aber warf er ihr immer wieder kleine Häppchen seines Wissens zu und ließ sich im Gegenzug von ihrer Unerfahrenheit unterhalten.


	4. Verletzt

Ganz gemächlich stellte sich eine Art Rhythmus ein: Sonntags ging es beizeiten auf Sammeltour – hierauf freute Miss Pale sich mittlerweile die ganze Woche, denn ihr Meister wirkte an der frischen Luft weniger griesgrämig und sie lernte daneben eine Menge ganz praxisnah. Dabei bekam sie auch immer ein Thema für eine theoretische Ausarbeitung, die sie bis Mittwochmorgen erledigt haben musste. Sonntags nachmittags bekam sie meistens frei, an allen anderen Tagen, beschäftigte Snape die junge Frau von Sonnenauf- bis –untergang mit mal mehr – mal weniger geistreichen Aufgaben.

Schritt für Schritt überzeugte sich Severus von dem tatsächlich vorhandenen Talent Miss Pales und ließ sie mindestens einen Trank pro Woche brauen, den er dann zwar gern mit abfälligen Kommentaren in der Luft zerpflückte. Allerdings musste er auch zugeben, dass der jeweilige Trank seine erhoffte Wirkung zu entfalten in der Lage gewesen wäre. Mit Lob oder Ermutigungen hielt er sich stets sehr bedeckt, doch die zunehmende Bereitschaft, seine Kenntnisse mit ihr zu teilen, waren Jean Zuspruch genug.

Als der Herbst kam, begannen sie mit dem Themenkomplex der magischen Pilze. Snape ließ seine Schülerin sammeln, bestimmen und trocknen, während er ihr erklärte welcher Pilz, wo zu finden war und warum, aber auch wie er richtig verarbeitet wurde. Miss Pale hatte inzwischen einen beachtlichen Stapel Notizen, die Snape regelmäßig auf Vollständigkeit und inhaltliche Korrektheit überprüfte.

Er legte seine Überheblichkeit ihr gegenüber nicht ab, aber Dumbledore hatte er zähneknirschend gestanden, dass sie gar nicht so übel war. Sie hielt sich immerhin daran, ihn nicht mit Privatangelegenheiten zu behelligen und ihre Arbeit war stets im Bereich Übertroffener Erwartungen. Damit konnte Snape gut leben und er war nun doch zuversichtlich, Jeans Lehrzeit erfolgreich für beide Seiten zu Ende bringen zu können.

Als im November die zweite Hälfte von Jean Pales erstem Semester angebrochen war, wurde sie vor eine weitere Herausforderung gestellt: „Ende Januar wird das EDK uns einen Besuch abstatten, um zu überprüfen, ob Sie etwas gelernt oder nur meine Zeit vergeudet haben.

Jedes Semester beenden Sie mit einer theoretischen Prüfung vom EDK und einem praktischen Teil, den zu gestalten mir obliegt. Dabei muss ich ein Pensum erschaffen, dass Sie fordert, ohne Sie zu unter- oder überfordern. Mache ich die Aufgabe zu leicht, bekommen Sie weniger Punkte vom EDK dafür. Mache ich sie zu schwer, laufen Sie Gefahr, sie nicht zu bewältigen, was wiederum Punktabzug nach sich zieht."

Snape lief in seinem engen Keller auf und ab, während Jean ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ab dem Moment, da ich Ihnen die Aufgabe gestellt haben werde, sind Sie damit auf sich allein gestellt. Ein Anti-Betrugsfluch verhindert, dass ich Ihnen wie auch immer geartete Unterstützung bei dem Projekt angedeihen lassen kann. Haben Sie das verstanden?", er hielt inne und heftete seine schwarz funkelnden Augen auf ihr argloses Gesicht. „Ja, Sir. Ich verstehe: Sie geben mir eine Aufgabe, die ich selbstständig bis Ende Januar erfüllt haben muss."

„Ganz genau!", schnappte Snape und fuhr fort: „Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, liegt es nicht in meinem Interesse, Sie als meine Schülerin wie eine gänzlich finstere Leuchte aussehen zu lassen. Es ist mir zwar nicht erlaubt, Ihnen direkt zu helfen, doch ich bin bereit, Ihnen Teile meiner Bibliothek zugänglich zu machen."

„Meister Snape, das wäre mir eine große Ehre und sicher hilfreich! Sie haben einige sehr interessant klingende Bände in Ihrer Sammlung!"

„Ich weiß!", unterbrach Severus sie sogleich. „Die Bücher werden Ihnen lediglich zu Studienzwecken zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie verbleiben im Wohnzimmer und werden bei Nichtgebrauch umgehend wieder an ihren Platz gestellt. Ich verbitte mir jede Form der Beschädigung – seien es umgeknickte Seiten oder Verschmutzungen! Verstanden?" Er beugte sich zu ihr, wobei sein drohendes Gesicht näher an Jeans kam, als ihr lieb war und machte überaus deutlich, welch Privileg es war, in Snapes private Bücherkollektion schauen zu dürfen.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir! Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich noch nie ein Buch unpfleglich behandelt habe."

„Gut.", machte der Großmeister und richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie bekommen zwei Nachmittage pro Woche Zeit für Ihre Semesterarbeit, was Sie in dieser Zeit nicht schaffen, müssen Sie in Ihrer Freizeit erledigen. Sie werden ein Protokoll anlegen, in dem Sie alle Ihre Überlegungen festhalten und ihre Versuche dokumentieren. Die Schlüssigkeit dieses Protokolls wird einen Teil Ihrer Benotung ausmachen.

Aus dem unteren Zutatenschrank können Sie sich bedienen. Benötigen Sie etwas aus dem oberen Schrank, haben Sie mir eine logische Begründung abzugeben. Diese Bestandteile sind zu gefährlich und/oder beschwerlich zu beschaffen, um sie aus einer Laune heraus zu verwenden. Wenn eine Zutat zur Neige geht,…", er sah sie gebieterisch an und sie beendete den Satz für ihn: „Werde ich sie sofort in die Auffüllliste schreiben.". Oft genug hatte er ihr dies eingebläut und sie hielt sich zuverlässig daran. So konnte Snape die Sonntagsausflüge entsprechend planen und es kam zu keinen Engpässen.

Jetzt nickte er zufrieden und sprach weiter: „ Sehr wohl. Nun, dann nenne ich Ihnen hiermit Ihre Semesteraufgabe: Brauen Sie unter Zuhilfenahme Ihrer Kenntnisse von magischen Pilzen einen mild halluzinogenen Trank von appetitlicher Farbe! Er soll beruhigen, entspannen und für angenehme Träume sorgen, ohne dass der Anwender bei der Rückkehr zu Bewusstsein Nachwirkungen spürt. Haben Sie etwas nicht verstanden?"

Miss Pale schrieb den Aufgabentext zu Ende und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Meister Snape. Alles klar. Aber…wie wird die Wirksamkeit meines Gebräus überhaupt getestet?"

„Ihre Rezeptur wird von mir und mindestens drei anderen Großmeistern der Zaubertränke sorgfältig geprüft. Zu meiner Lehrzeit wurden die Semesterexperimente an Hauselfen ausprobiert. Das ist meines Wissens nicht mehr zulässig. Lassen wir uns also überraschen, wer von Ihrem Trank kosten darf…". Wieder einmal zierte eine teuflische Grimasse sein Gesicht und Miss Pale ging leicht besorgt an die Arbeit.

Snape setzte sich gut gelaunt an das andere Ende seines großen Tisches und nahm sich des Aufsatzes an, den das Lehrmädchen bis heute abzugeben hatte, Thema: ‚Risiken und Nebenwirkungen des Gripsschärfungstrankes nach S. Patel'.

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen weiter wie im Fluge. Miss Pale hatte durchweg zu tun, wurde mit immer verantwortungsvolleren Aufgaben betraut und verbrachte jede freie Minute mit dem Schmökern in Snapes Lektüren. Der saß dabei meist steif in seinem Sessel und gab vor, selbst zu lesen. In Wahrheit überwachte er Miss Pales Umgang mit seinen Büchern und ihr Vorankommen mit der Prüfungsaufgabe.

Am Abend des dreiundzwanzigsten Dezembers fragte Miss Pale zum Feierabend: „Meister Snape? Sie wissen ja, dass ich morgen Mittag nach Hause reise, um Weihnachten mit meiner Familie zu verbringen…?".

„Ja. Und?", entfuhr es Snape harsch. Er verabscheute dieses ganze Trara um Weihnachten.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich nicht vielleicht noch etwas länger Urlaub nehmen könnte, um dann im neuen Jahr wieder frisch ans Werk zu gehen? Wissen Sie, mit meinem Projekt bin ich schon recht weit und-…"

„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihnen als Lehrling überhaupt Urlaub zusteht! Zudem dürfte es Ihre Familie kaum stören, wenn Sie sich in der Ferne weiterbilden. Immerhin geht es um Ihre Zukunft, die sollte wohl einige gewisse Abstriche wert sein.", er sortierte ungerührt einige noch zu reinigende Schalen. Miss Pale schluckte. „Natürlich, Sir. Das ist sie gewiss…Ich war aber seit beinahe fünf Monaten nicht mehr zuhause…Meine Mom-…"

„Herrje! Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich, Miss Pale? Ihre Mutter sieht Sie doch ab morgen für zwei Tage. Danach ist sie bestimmt froh, wenn sie und Ihr Vater wieder ihre Ruhe haben.", unterbrach er erneut unwirsch.

Seltsamerweise schien das etwas in Miss Pale auszulösen. Snape sah zu ihr rüber, weil sie nicht gleich konterte und bemerkte ihre schmerzvolle Miene. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Sie sind am Sechsundzwanzigsten neunzehn Uhr wieder hier. Ihre Semesterarbeit ist noch lange nicht soweit, wie Sie denken und bis zur Prüfung sind nur noch vier Wochen! Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass Sie nicht bestens darauf vorbereitet sind! Reißen Sie sich zusammen und werden Sie erwachsen.", knurrte Severus übellaunig und verschwand hinter einem Vorratsregal, wo er mittels Zauberstab nicht vorhandenen Staub wegwischte.

Er hörte, wie Miss Pale ihre Notizen nahm und zur Treppe hastete. Dort hielt sie inne und aufgelöst wie noch nie schluchzte sie: „Zaubertränke sind mir sehr wichtig, Meister Snape. Aber viel wichtiger ist mir meine Familie! Mein Vater ist am dreißigsten Dezember vor fünf Jahren ums Leben gekommen…Ich wollte einfach, dass meine Mom an diesem Tag nicht allein ist! Sie hat dieses Jahr erstmals wieder Urlaub genommen zwischen den Feiertagen und mein Bruder will kurzfristig in Hogwarts bleiben – er ist in diesem Schuljahr Vertrauensschüler…

Sie wissen überhaupt nichts über mich! Verurteilen Sie mich also gefälligst nicht! Nur weil sich scheinbar niemand um Sie schert, muss das nicht auch für mich gelten! Eher verzichte auf mein Studium, als so zu enden wie Sie!". Dann rannte sie die enge Treppe nach oben und ließ den griesgrämigen Snape allein zurück.

„Severus! Oh, Severus! Was hast du dem armen Kind getan?", Dumbledore hatte die verweinte Jean vorbeirennen sehen und den Hausherren sofort zu sich gerufen, als er ihn später die Kellertreppe hatte heraufkommen hören.

„Ich habe sie lediglich auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt.", meinte Snape trotzig. „Sie will aus sentimentalen Gründen bis zum neuen Jahr nach Hause und da habe ich ihr klar gemacht, dass sie noch genug zu tun hat bis zur Zwischenprüfung und sie zuhause nicht gebraucht wird."

„Aber es steht ihres Vaters Todestag ins Haus! Severus, das ist kein sentimentaler, sondern ein menschlicher Grund!", Dumbledore sah erzürnt aus seinem Rahmen zu Snape, der sich widerwillig in den Sessel warf. „War ja klar, dass Sie davon wissen!", knurrte er.

„Du selbst hast ihr doch klargemacht, dass sie dich nicht mit persönlichen Dingen belasten soll! Mit wem soll sie denn sonst reden? Hast du geglaubt, eine Siebzehnjährige hat nichts anderes als Zaubertränke im Kopf?!"

„Das interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten! Ich werde mich nicht mit den Sorgen und Nöten eines Teenagers herumärgern! Wir sind bisher auf der rein professionellen Ebene sehr gut gefahren! Ich sehe nicht, warum ich das ändern sollte. Im Übrigen steht ihr kein Urlaub zu! Ich bin schon mehr als milde, dass sie Sonntagnachmittags machen kann, was sie will! Zu meiner Zeit-…"

„Nicht doch!", fiel Albus dem Tränkemeister ins Wort. „Du kannst unmöglich deine Lehrzeit vor vierzig Jahren mit der ihren vergleichen! Dir war vielleicht keine Kindheit vergönnt, doch dieses Mädchen hatte eine glückliche bis zu dem Tag, der ihr den Vater nahm!

Kannst du ihr verdenken, dass sie sein Gedenken mit ihrer Familie verleben will und nicht mit dir in deiner armseligen Hütte? Wo du nicht mal den Anschein von Gemütlichkeit schaffen willst? Nicht einmal eine Kerze stellst du ins Fenster dieser Tage! Kein grüner Zweig schmückt dein seelenloses Heim!"

„Es ist allein meine Sache wie ich mein Haus dekoriere!", schnappte Snape entschieden. „Dieses Mädchen ist hier um zu lernen! Sie hat nur noch vier Wochen für die Fertigstellung ihres Projektes! Sie sollte sich der Zukunft widmen und nicht den Verstorbenen nachtrauern!"

„Aaaah!", machte Dumbledore erstaunt. „Interessant, das ausgerechnet von dir zu hören!"

Snape funkelte den ehemaligen Schulleiter finster an und stand auf, um das Gespräch zu beenden. Doch Dumbledore befahl: „Du wirst dem Kind eine Woche Urlaub von dir gönnen!".

Snape schob die Brauen alles andere als überzeugt zusammen, aber Albus lies keine Widerworte zu: „Sie hat tüchtig gelernt und war stets gehorsam! Ein paar Tage Abstand werden sie nicht um Meilen zurückwerfen und du wirst sie nicht aus Neid und verletzter Eitelkeit hier festhalten!"

„Wovon reden Sie da?", bellte Snape getroffen.

„Ich rede davon, dass du dir nicht eingestehen willst, dass Miss Pale im Gegensatz zu dir noch ein Leben außerhalb des Braukellers hat! Es gefällt dir, dass sie dir Abwechslung und Unterhaltung bringt, doch ihr gönnst du nichts davon! Das ist schändlich, Severus! Du solltest dich wirklich schämen." Dumbledore klang enttäuscht, obwohl er mit so etwas hatte rechnen müssen.

„Das Kind sollte sich schämen! Sie sagte Dinge, die ihr nicht zustanden!", blaffte Snape stur.

„Dinge, die wahr sind, Severus?", bohrte der Alte nach und Snape presste seine Kiefer schmerzhaft aufeinander. Da nickte Dumbledore verständnisvoll und redete in ruhigem Ton weiter: „Die Wahrheit schmerzt allzu oft…So wie ich sie kenne, bereut sie vermutlich längst, sie gegen dich verwendet zu haben.

Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen. Das weißt du selbst. Sie wird zurückkommen, weil sie es so will. Wenn du sie aber versuchst hier festzuhalten, wird sie das immer weiter weg treiben…"

Snape mied den Blick zum sprechenden Portrait und knete unentschlossen seine dürren Finger.

Dumbledore sah ihm eine Weile zu und meinte dann: „Vergiss nicht, ihr frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, du alter Miesepeter!", damit verließ er seinen Bilderrahmen in Spinner's End, um sich erquickendere Gesellschaft zu suchen.

Den nächsten Vormittag verbrachten Snape und seine Schülerin in einvernehmlicher Stille bei der Inventur des Vorratsschrankes und der überschaubaren Zaubertrankvorräte. Natürlich war es einem Mann wie Snape nicht in den Sinn gekommen, seine Unstimmigkeit mit Miss Pale noch am selben Abend zu bereinigen.

Nachdem sie den aufgeräumten Keller noch einmal magisch durchgefegt hatte, sah sie mit rotgeränderten Augen zur schwarzen Rückseite ihres Großmeisters. „Auf Wiedersehen…", sprach sie leise und wandte sich dann zur Treppe.

„Miss Pale!", als habe er sie eben erst bemerkt, drehte sich Snape zu ihr um und sprach leise, jedoch ohne den kleinsten Zweifel an seiner Autorität aufkommen zu lassen: „Ich erwarte Sie bis Mittag am zweiten Januar zurück."

Jeans Miene erhellte sich. „Ich bekomme den Urlaub doch?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ich habe noch einmal den Lehrplan konsultiert. Ich schätze, Sie können mit viel Fleiß ein paar freie Tage kompensieren.", meinte Severus gnädig.

„Ganz bestimmt!", machte Jean und sah für einen Moment aus, als wolle sie Snape umarmen. „Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen, Großmeister Snape! Ich werde schon am Abend des ersten Januar zurück sein. Dann können wir am Zweiten wie gewohnt beizeiten mit der Arbeit beginnen!"

„Wie Sie meinen.", tat Snape gleichmütig. Er holte ein kleines, in braunes Packpapier gewickeltes Paket vom Tisch und reichte es etwas unbeholfen der jungen Frau. „Glückliche Weihnacht, Miss Pale. Erholen Sie sich gut…".

Vollkommen verblüfft nahm Jean das Päckchen und sah hoch in Snapes unergründliches Gesicht. Er versuchte tatsächlich ein Lächeln. „Oh…äh…vielen Dank, Sir!", ihr fehlten die Worte, was Snape beinahe vergnügt zur Kenntnis nahm. „Vielleicht finden Sie es hilfreich.", sagte er ungewohnt sanft und ging dann zu seinem Regal, wo er noch ein paar Fläschchen hin- und herrücken wollte. Miss Pale schaute perplex von ihrem Meister zu dem Geschenk und wieder zurück. „Ich habe leider gar kein Geschenk für Sie…", meinte sie dann betrübt.

„Als Ihr Ausbilder dürfte ich ohnehin nichts annehmen. Das käme einem Bestechungsversuch gleich.", antwortete Snape erhaben. „ Kommen Sie einfach gesund und munter wieder…", ergänzte er dann fast kleinlaut.

„Das werde ich, Meister Snape! Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank! Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten, Sir."

Zur Antwort schnaubte er nur spöttisch, widmete sich wieder seinem Schrank und Miss Pale wollte ihn gerade verlassen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Snape sah über seine Schulter. „Sie sind ja immer noch da! Ich dachte, Sie könnten es kaum erwarten, hier raus zu kommen…", schnarrte er selbstgefällig.

„Das ist nicht wahr...", beteuerte Jean. „Meister Snape, es tut mir leid, was ich gestern zu Ihnen gesagt habe. Es war ungebührlich und falsch von mir!"

„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und zerbrechen Sie sich Ihren hübschen Kopf nicht meinetwegen. Es ist bereits vergessen.", gab Snape leise zurück. Er sagte ihr nicht, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte wirklich getroffen hatten, denn er fühlte, dass die Wahrheit in ihnen seine eigene Schuld war.

Es scherte sich tatsächlich niemand um ihn, weil er sich um niemanden scherte. Dumbledore war sein einziger Freund. Er wusste, wie er Snapes Launen zu nehmen hatte und um sein eigentlich empfindsames Inneres hinter der sarkastischen und abweisenden Fassade. Doch Albus war seit zwei Dekaden tot.

Vor Jahren schon hatte Snape auch aufgehört, Hermines Lebenslauf aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Nicht etwa, weil er nichts mehr für sie empfunden hätte. Er hatte nur schließlich eingesehen, dass er sie endgültig verloren hatte, als er erfuhr, dass sie geheiratet hatte. Er war sich schäbig vorgekommen, ihr nach zu spionieren, wo er sie ja selbst fortgeschickt hatte. Sie hatte sich nie auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, also schien sie ohne ihn glücklich geworden zu sein. Das war stets sowohl Trost als auch Trübsal für Snape gewesen.

Miss Pales Vorwürfe im Affekt hatten ihm wieder bewusst gemacht, dass er seine Einsamkeit selbst gewählt hatte und Dumbledore hatte wohl recht damit, dass er eifersüchtig war, weil Miss Pale liebte und geliebt wurde.

Jetzt aber zuckte er nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und warf Miss Pale beinahe hinaus: „Nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie heim kommen, ehe ich es mir anders überlege!"

Die junge Frau vermochte nicht, hinter seine Maske zu blicken und lächelte freundlich zum Abschied. „Jawohl, Meister!", scherzte sie und erklomm die ersten Treppenstufen. „Bis nächste Woche!", sie winkte andeutungsweise und ihre Unbeschwertheit lastete doppelt drückend auf Snape, denn ihr Lachen kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor.

„Bis nächstes Jahr!", rief er ihr noch nach. Kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte er sich resigniert auf seinen Stuhl und starrte gedankenversunken ins Nichts.


	5. Besonders

Als Miss Pale im neuen Jahr nach Spinner's End zurückkehrte, wirkte sie auf Snape verändert. Er wusste nicht, weshalb und hatte letztlich auch nicht die Lust, sich näher damit zu befassen. Tatsächlich war er dieser Tage selbst noch reizbarer und wortkarger als sonst. Jean fragte sich, ob er wegen der bevorstehenden Zwischenprüfung nervöser war, als sie selbst.

Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es sein bevorstehender sechzigster Geburtstag war, der ihn so übellaunig machte. Er hatte seit frühester Kindheit keinen Anlass zur Freude auf seine Ehrentage gehabt und nun mit Sechzig war er auch für Magier kein junger Mann mehr. Snape hatte sich zwar in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert: er war hager wie eh und je, trug die gleiche ewig schwarze Montur und seine wieder schulterlangen Harre waren nach wie vor rabenschwarz und von fettiger Strähnigkeit. Das abgeschiedene Leben hatte zu seiner Verbitterung nichts Positives beizutragen gehabt. Er hatte immer schon älter ausgesehen, als er war. Nun wandte sich, wie er fand, allmählich das Blatt: wenn er in den Spiegel sah, blickte ihn genau der in die Jahre gekommene Mann an, der er war.

Warum ihm nun aber gerade dieser Geburtstag so zu schaffen machte, konnte er sich nicht erklären und umso mehr machte es ihn wütend.

Als der Tag endlich da war, ließ Snape Miss Pale so erbauliche Dinge tun, wie Aalaugen sortieren, Fleischmaden ansetzten (damit sie in einigen Tagen frische Schmeißfliegen zur Verfügung haben würden) und Wellhornschnecken zur Konservierung einlegen. Das bereitete ihm jedoch nicht die erhoffte Schadenfreude, da Miss Pale inzwischen kaum noch in die von ihm aufgestellten Fettnäpfchen trat und ihre Handgriffe so sicher saßen, dass er sie auch nicht mehr nervös machen konnte, wenn er sich direkt hinter sie stellte und ihr über die Schulter sah.

Gelangweilt ließ er sie daher ab Mittag an ihrer Semesterarbeit feilen und recherchierte halbherzig in einem alten Lederband nach neuen Herausforderungen für seine begabte Schülerin. Nebenbei beobachtete er ihre Fortschritte und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie das kleine Bändchen mit dem Titel _Vom lieblichen Gift – Wie Sie Widerliches in Herrliches verwandeln_ , das er ihr zu Weihnachten nicht ohne Grund geschenkt hatte, endlich auf der richtigen Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

Als müsste er nach einer Zutat im Schrank suchen, ging er an Miss Pales Kessel vorbei und warf einen Blick auf den köchelnden Trank. Er hatte bisher die Farbe frischen Hühnerexkrements gehabt. Nach der gründlichen Lektüre seines Büchleins und der daraus resultierenden Beigabe von zerstampften Rotkohlblättern, nahm das Gebräu jetzt aber einen sanften Lilaton an, der wesentlicher appetitlicher aussah.

Snape verkniff sich eine hämische Bemerkung, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis sie den Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl – also dem Büchlein - verstanden hatte, dass ihr Trank rein optisch bisher nicht ganz der Aufgabenstellung entsprochen hatte. Der Zwischenprüfung blickte Snape damit gelassen entgegen.

Spät am Abend dann, als Snape gerade das Badezimmer aufsuchen wollte, bemerkte er einen süßen Geruch in seinem Hausflur und sah, dass seine Küche noch erleuchtet war. Offenbar belohnte sich Miss Pale gerade für ihren gelungenen Rauschtrank. Schon wollte er die Treppe hinauf gehen, da hielt er plötzlich inne. Dieser Geruch: das war keine einfache Heiße Schokolade. Das war das Aroma einer vollkommen einzigartigen Mischung. Nämlich seiner eigenen. Blitzschnell hatte er den Flur durchquert und die Küchentür aufgestoßen.

„Was bilden Sie sich ein?!", fuhr er Miss Pale an, die vor Schreck ihre Tasse fallen ließ.

„Sir! Meister Snape…verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich Sie störe.", geschwind reparierte sie magisch ihre Tasse und ließ die Pfütze vom Boden verschwinden. Dann schnappte sie sich ein Buch, das auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und steuerte auf ihn zu. „Ich verschwinde sofort."

Doch Snape versperrte die Küchentür und sah sie mit bohrenden Augen an. „Was haben Sie da getrunken?", wollte er wissen.

Miss Pale machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Leider gar nichts…Ehe ich es probieren konnte, hatte ich es bereits über den Boden verteilt.", ihre Miene erhellte sich, als sie weiter redete: „Meine Mutter hat mir von einem Getränk erzählt, dass jedes Unwohlbefinden sogleich vertreibt und in Ihrem Buch habe ich ein Rezept gefunden, dass Ähnliches versprach-…"

„Vanitasse.", flüsterte Snape beinahe und sein Gesicht verzog sich qualvoll.

„Ja, genau…Es roch fantastisch und ich war gerade mit Aufräumen fertig, als Sie-…"

„Sie hatten kein Recht, es herzustellen!", nun wieder laut zischend, fuhr Snape der überrumpelten Jean über den Mund.

„Aber Sie selbst haben doch das Rezept bekannt gemacht…", versuchte sich die junge Frau zu verteidigen.

„Doch nicht für Sie, Sie einfältiges Kind!", spuckte Snape. Miss Pale war erschrocken von der Heftigkeit seines Ausbruchs. Sie hielt ihr Buch umklammert und überlegte, was sie noch tun könnte, ohne alles zu verschlimmern.

„Raus hier!", brüllte Snape jetzt und trat einen Schritt beiseite. Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete er in den Flur hinaus und Miss Pale schnürte an ihm vorbei.

„Ich verbiete Ihnen, dieses Rezept noch einmal in meinem Haus zu versuchen!", schnappte er bedrohlich. Kurz drehte sich Jean zu ihm um und schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch sie erkannte in seinen finsteren Augen eine so große Wut und tiefen Schmerz, dass sie sich schnell abwandte und die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf rannte.

Dumbledore war in seinem Rahmen erwacht und sah streng zu Severus. Der straffte seine Haltung, ließ die Kerzen in der Küche erlöschen und ging schließlich ohne einen Blick zum Gemälde im Flur nach oben ins Bad. Dumbledore schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Schwer lastete am nächsten Tag das Schweigen über Lehrling und Meister. Jean brannten Fragen auf der Seele, die sie nicht zu stellen wagte. Snape war immer noch wütend und hätte das in seinen Augen unverschämte Gör am liebsten davongejagt. Doch er wusste, was Dumbledore dazu sagen würde. Severus hatte mal wieder seine persönlichen Gefühle an Miss Pale ausgelassen. Das war schon unprofessionell genug. Wenn er sie jetzt wegen so einer Lappalie raus warf, konnte er auch gleich seinen Großmeistertitel wieder abgeben. Also zwang er sich zur Beherrschung und gab Miss Pale für den restlichen Tag frei. Sie war etwas verdutzt, wollte schon widersprechen, doch schließlich ging sie kommentarlos und nahm es als seine Form der Entschuldigung an.

Der Abstand tat Severus gut. Als das Wochenende kam, war er schon beinahe wieder der Alte und bemängelte in gewohnter Manier die Dicke ihrer Gänseblümchenwurzelscheiben für den Aufheiterungs-Aufguss.

Eine Woche später, es war das Wochenende vor Miss Pales Semesterprüfung, schien der Vorfall vergessen und beide streiften durch einen verschneiten Wald. Wie immer wusste Jean nicht, was sie dieses Mal sammeln würden. Ihr fiel nicht viel ein, was man unter der Schneedecke noch hätte brauchbares finden können.

Sie stapften nun schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde jenseits der Wege durchs blattleere Unterholz. Nur das Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füßen war zu hören, die Luft war rein und klar. Plötzlich wandelte sich die Vegetation: statt von kahlen Laubbäumen waren sie nun von gigantischen Nadelbäumen umgeben. Sie standen dicht an dicht und bildeten so ein schützendes Dach. Selbst als es wieder zu schneien anfing, rieselten nur ganz vereinzelt ein paar Flocken auf die beiden Zauberer herab.

Wie eine Raubkatze bewegte sich Snape hier nahezu geräuschlos zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und Jean wurde gewahr, dass sie heute wohl keine Pflanzen sammeln würden. Sie folgte erwartungsvoll ihrem Meister und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie gespannt, die Luft anhielt.

Zwischen den Bäumen war auf einmal etwas strahlend Weißes zu sehen und Snape bedeutete seiner jungen Begleiterin, stehen zu bleiben. Was man zunächst für Schnee hatte halten können, bewegte sich eindeutig langsam von rechts nach links. Extrem umsichtig schlichen Snape und Miss Pale näher heran und schließlich erkannte das Mädchen die Tiere vor sich: Einhörner. Eine Gruppe von etwa acht bis zehn Tieren streifte durch den Nadelwald, hier und da mit den zierlichen Hufen nach Nahrung scharrend. Sie wirkten vollkommen entspannt und friedlich, als hatten sie hier eine sichere Zuflucht vor den Schneemassen gefunden.

Jean kannte natürlich die Einhörner im Verbotenen Wald, die Hagrid praktisch als Herdenmitglied ansahen und sich deshalb ohne Scheu für eine Unterrichtsstunde lang studieren ließen. Dies hier aber waren wilde Einhörner, die sie mitten im Nirgendwo aufgespürt hatten. Ihr Anblick war ungleich atemberaubender.

„Wir brauchen nur zwei, drei Schweifhaare. Die bleiben manchmal an der Baumrinde hängen…Je ruhiger wir uns verhalten, umso länger bleiben sie an dieser Stelle und umso größer ist unsere Chance hinterher einige Haare zu finden…", flüsterte Snape dicht neben Miss Pale.

„Laufen sie weg, wenn sie uns bemerken?", fragte Jean kaum hörbar.

„Sie haben uns längst bemerkt…", stellte Snape klar. „Solange man sie nur beobachtet, bleiben sie ruhig. Wie kaum ein anderes Wesen erspüren sie die Reinheit einer Seele und deren Absichten…Mir trauen sie zum Beispiel nicht über den Weg, dulden mich maximal. Sie aber…", er musterte Miss Pale intensiv von der Seite her. „Sind Sie noch Jungfrau?", fragte er dann unverblümt.

Miss Pale sah ihn erstaunt und entgeistert zugleich an. „Ich…Ähm…", ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihr von Scham und Kälte gerötetes Gesicht. Sie wich wie so oft dem Blick seiner Augen aus und gestand schließlich: „Jaah…also…ähm…Ja, ich bin noch Jungfrau..."

„Hervorragend!", knurrte Snape leise und Miss Pale fühlte sich schlagartig ziemlich unwohl, allein so dicht neben dem viel älteren Mann. „Gehen Sie zu Ihnen."

„WAS?!", Jean meinte sich verhört zu haben.

„Nun machen Sie schon! Sie sind unschuldig und rein…wer weiß wie lange noch…Sie werden Sie als ungefährlich erkennen und Sie an sich ran lassen.", erläuterte Snape mit seiner aufreibenden Flüsterstimme.

„Aber…ich…", sie sah zu den wunderschönen Geschöpfen vor sich und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck. „Okay…" sprach sie leise und machte einen zaghaften Schritt an dem Baum vorbei, der ihr Deckung gegeben hatte.

„Gehen Sie langsam und nie auf direktem Wege. Starren Sie keines der Tiere zu lange an und drängen Sie sich nicht auf. Einhörner sind klug und neugierig. Je mehr Sie sich wie sie verhalten, umso näher werden sie Sie kennen lernen wollen…", instruierte der Zaubertrankmeister seine Auszubildende und sie bemühte sich, alles richtig umzusetzen.

Fasziniert sah Snape der jungen Hexe hinterher. Da war keine Spur mehr von dem spät entwickelnden Mädchen mit dem bisweilen kindlichen Auftreten. Dort lief – zunächst unsicher, doch bald schon beinahe schwebend – eine ganz außergewöhnliche Frau. Obwohl auf nur zwei Beinen, glich sie in ihren Bewegungen so sehr den grazilen Einhörnern, dass Snape sich schon fragte, ob sie sich gleich komplett in eines verwandeln würde.

Die Einhörner hoben ihre zarten Köpfe und beobachteten Jean genau. Wie Snape gesagt hatte, spürten sie, dass sie reinen Herzens war und von ihr keine Gefahr ausging. Etwa drei Meter von der Herde entfernt blieb sie stehen und wartete. Nur kurze Zeit später, näherte sich ein halbstarkes männliches Einhorn und stupste sie verspielt in die Flanke. Ihm folgte eine ältere Stute und binnen weniger Minuten hatte die Herde Miss Pale komplett in ihre Mitte genommen.

Ganz leise hörte er sie mit den Tieren sprechen. Es war eine wahrlich magische Szene: der dunkle Nadelwald; die Stille, die nur ein Wintertag mit sich brachte; die vereinzelten, langsam herabsegelnden Schneeflocken und mittendrin eine Herde der wohl schönsten Geschöpfe auf Erden.

Wie lange das ganze dauerte, vermochte Snape nicht zu sagen, nur dass es womöglich zum Friedvollsten gehörte, was er je gesehen hatte. Irgendwann setzte sich das Leittier in Bewegung und die Herde folgte Individuum für Individuum. Wie zum Abschied schwenkten sie ihre Schweife, die hier und da an einen Baum schlugen und waren dann plötzlich verschwunden.

Snape ging auf Miss Pale zu, die ihn selig anlächelte. „Vielen Dank, Sir! Das war einfach unglaublich. Sie hatten recht: es war als ob sie in mich hinein sehen konnten. Ich habe mich noch nie so akzeptiert gefühlt…"

„Schön für Sie, Miss Pale…", machte Snape und verzog die Mundwinkel müde, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach Schweifhaaren machte. Jean war viel zu Glück erfüllt, um sich an Snapes Kühle zu stören. Immerhin hatte er sie zu dieser Erfahrung ermutigt, es konnte ihm also nicht so gleichgültig sein, wie er tat.

Als sie den Wald wieder verließen, hatten sie ein gutes halbes Dutzend silbrig schimmernder Einhornhaare im Gepäck und die Landschaft war in eine dicke weiße Decke aus Neuschnee gehüllt.

Den Rest des Sonntages nutzte Miss Pale zum erneuten Durcharbeiten ihrer Mitschriften, was Snape wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie wirkte konzentriert, aber entspannt. Offenbar hatte die Begegnung mit den Einhörnern den erhofften Effekt erzielt, Miss Pale in ihrem Optimismus zu bestärken und ihren Geist zu klären. Kurz vor Mitternacht jagte er sie dann ins Bett, damit sie ausgeschlafen an ihre Prüfung gehen könne.


	6. Geprüft

Montags gegen neun Uhr trafen die drei Druiden vom EDK ein: Tau Rek war groß, kräftig und trug einen mächtigen roten Vollbart. Er sah eher wie ein gallischer Stammesfürst aus, denn wie ein Zauberer. Ismora Iulia, die einzige Frau, war runzelig und grau. Sie schien älter zu sein, als ihre beiden Begleiter zusammen und brachte außer einem röchelnden Atemgeräusch nicht viel zu Stande. Der dritte im Bunde entsprach dem gängigen Muggelklischee vom Druide: Antonio Didici war um die Einhundert Jahre alt, hielt einen mannshohen knorrigen Stock in der linken Hand und hatte schlohweiße meterlange Haare.

Snape kam sich in ihrer Gesellschaft doch wieder ziemlich jung vor. Er führte die Prüfungskommission in seinen Braukeller und reichte kleine Häppchen. Zwanghaft versuchte er sich in seichter Konversation, was ihm angesichts der Tatsache, wie sehr er so etwas verabscheute, überraschend gut gelang. Dabei hoffte er inständig, dass es bald halb zehn wurde, denn für seinen Geschmack hielten sich viel zu viele Menschen in seinem Haus auf.

Miss Pale kam dann zum Glück pünktlich die Treppe herunter gestiegen und zog die Blicke auf sich. Snape war angenehm überrascht von der dunkelgrünen, figurnah geschnittenen Robe, die sie trug und ihr sehr schmeichelte. Um die Hüfte trug sie einen geflochtenen Ledergürtel mit einer Holstertasche rechts. Da die Zunft der Zaubertrankmischer zumeist hutlos unterwegs war und ihre Haare zu kurz für ausgefallene Hochsteckfrisuren waren, hatte sie die kleinere Menge links von ihrem Seitenscheitel interessant am Kopf entlang eingeflochten. Sie sah in der Tat nicht nur sehr beflissen aus, sondern auch recht hübsch.

Die Prüfung selbst unterlag einem strengen Protokoll: Vorstellung durch den ausbildenden Großmeister mit dessen Glückwünschen; Erläutern der gestellten Praxisaufgabe durch den Lehrling und Erklären der geplanten Vorgehensweise; dann kam das eigentliche Brauen.

Zu Beginn wurde eine Probe des zu brauenden Trankes vorgelegt, um zu beweisen, dass die Rezeptur korrekt notiert und umgesetzt wurde – der Trank also wiederholt gebraut werden konnte und es sich nicht um ein Zufallsprodukt handelte. Miss Pale musste ihr Tun erklären und dabei immer wieder Zwischenfragen der Prüfer beantworten.

Snape stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein Schützling sich recht gut schlug. Nach etwas mehr als anderthalb Stunden, war der berauschende Pilztrank fertig und wurde in vier beschriftete Glaskolben gefüllt. Snape und jeder einzelne der Prüfkommission erhielt ein Röhrchen zur Untersuchung und Miss Pale durfte sich an den Tisch setzen, wo sie zwei Meter Pergament mit Fragen in neunzig Minuten zu bearbeiten hatte.

Derweil gingen die vier Beaufsichtigenden ihre einwandfreie Brauanleitung durch, untersuchten die verwendeten Zutaten und verglichen ihre eigenen Notizen untereinander. Snapes Meinung galt dabei am wenigsten, schließlich wurde ihm als Ausbilder eine gewisse Befangenheit unterstellt. Doch er hörte heraus, dass man die gestellte Aufgabe für durchaus anspruchsvoll und die angebotene Lösung für sehr überzeugend hielt.

Inzwischen hörte Severus das Geflüster der Druiden allerdings nur noch wie aus der Ferne. Sein Blick war auf Miss Pale gerichtet, die mit konzentrierter Miene über ihrer Prüfung saß. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Ihre Feder wackelte eifrig hin und her, während sie ihre Antworten notierte.

Snape fand nun, dass er wirklich zufrieden sein konnte, Miss Pale als Studentin bekommen zu haben. Sie war über die Maßen talentiert und umgänglich. Eigentlich hatte er sich bisher nur selten über sie ärgern müssen und dass wollte schon etwas heißen, den prinzipiell ärgerte Snape sich ständig, wenn nicht über sich selbst, dann über andere Leute.

„Die Zeit ist um!", ließ Mr. Didici irgendwann verlauten und Miss Pale legte folgsam ihre Feder beiseite. Sie suchte den Blick ihres Großmeisters und lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Damit haben Sie es geschafft.", sagte Snape und trat neben sie an den Tisch. Das Pergament faltete sich und flog in Didicis Tasche.

„Miss Pale, erwarten Sie unsere Eule mit Ihrem Ergebnis nicht vor Ende nächster Woche. Sie verstehen sicher, dass wir außer Ihnen noch andere Lehrlinge zu prüfen haben…", sprach der weißhaarige Druide. „Selbstverständlich, Großmeister.", Miss Pale nickte. „Wer wird meinen Trank eigentlich probieren?", traute sie sich noch zu fragen.

„Die Trankproben werden nach Askaban gesandt und dort von Insassen getestet, die dann ihre Beobachtungen genau notieren müssen.", erklärte Tau Rek beiläufig.

Snape hob nur überrascht eine Augenbraue, doch Miss Pale rief entsetzt: „Das ist barbarisch!"

„Nicht wirklich…", statuierte Didici sofort. „Die Verbrechen, für die die Gefangen in Askaban einsitzen, sind weitaus bestialischer…Außerdem werden sie zur Teilnahme nicht gezwungen. Sie bekommen dafür kleine Privilegien, wie einen Tagespropheten oder einen neuen Haarschnitt. Früher war es freilich einfacher: wir kamen mit unserem Hauself zur Prüfung und die Studenten konnten direkt mitverfolgen, ob und wie ihr Trank am Elf wirkte.", er grinste dümmlich, während er der alten Zeiten gedachte. Doch Snape bemerkte, dass Miss Pale das überhaupt nicht unterhaltsam zu finden schien, denn ihre Miene verfinsterte sich immer weiter.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei…schon vor Jahren wurde es zum Trend, sich für die ‚schwächeren' Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft stark zu machen…Eine Muggelstämmige schließlich hatte wohl besonders gute Kontakte zum Zaubereiminister und so wurden die neuen Rechte für Hauselfen durchgesetzt, obwohl die Elfen selber sich gar nicht schlecht behandelt vorgekommen waren…Tse. Naja…sei's drum-…"

„Die Hauselfen mussten erst lernen, was es heißt, einen eigenen Willen haben zu dürfen! Aber dank meiner Mutter trauen sich immer mehr von ihnen ihre Rechte auch einzufordern! Und auch ich würde mich jederzeit für sie einsetzen! Nicht weil es in Mode ist, sondern weil es moralisch richtig ist!".

Snape traute seinen Ohren kaum, verschwendete aber keine Zeit. „Miss Pale ist wohl etwas überarbeitet!", und zischelnd zu ihr, während er sie unsanft am Oberarm zur Treppe zog: „Machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen, ehe Sie sich alles ruinieren!".

Er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Wogen zu glätten, die Miss Pales augenscheinliche Frechheit aufgeworfen hatte, während sich in ihm selbst die Gedanken zu überschlagen drohten. Man widersprach Druiden vom EDK nicht einfach – schon gar nicht wenn man noch derart grün hinter den Ohren war, wie Miss Pale.

Letztlich schaffte Snape es, die Herrschaften davon zu überzeugen, dass Miss Pale einfach die Nerven durchgegangen waren und ihre Aussagen nach Beenden der Prüfung ja keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die Prüfung selbst haben dürften. Zum Glück mussten die Druiden recht bald zum nächsten Prüfling aufbrechen, sodass Severus seinen eigenen Geist sortieren konnte.

Konnte es denn ein Zufall sein, dass Miss Pales Mutter sich maßgeblich für Hauselfen eingesetzt hatte wie einst Hermine? Wie viele Muggelstämmige versuchten überhaupt etwas an der herrschenden Ordnung in der Welt der Zauberer zu ändern?

Snapes Gedächtnis rückte schließlich mit weiteren Indizien heraus, die sein Verstand akribisch gesammelt, jedoch nie ausgewertet hatte: die saubere und winzige Handschrift in den Notizen; der ausdauernde Enthusiasmus; die Wortwahl; die Mutter, die Vanitasse zu kennen schien und vor allem das Lachen, das ihm so vertraut vorgekommen war.

„Severus? Was ist denn nur los?", wurde Snape vom Gemälde-Dumbledore beim Nachdenken unterbrochen. Er war wieder einmal im Flur hin und her gelaufen, die Stirn von einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Brauen geteilt und seine Hände verkrampft zu Fäusten geballt. Das sprechende Bildnis beachtete er jedoch nicht weiter, sondern stürmte die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern nach oben und hielt vorm Zimmer seiner Eltern. Sein Blut kochte förmlich, doch er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

Denn wenn seine Schlüsse richtig waren, wovon er ausging, wollte er sich nicht noch einmal blamieren. Also atmete er sehr tief und klopfte schließlich an die Tür.

Gleich nach dem leisen „Herein!" trat er ein. Das Mädchen saß mit verquollenen Augen am Frisiertisch seiner Mutter und sah ihn gequält an. Sie sah zum ersten Mal ohne Scheu direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, denn sie hatte nichts mehr zu verbergen und er war einen Moment lang versucht, sich die Wahrheit in ihrem Kopf selbst zu suchen. Doch dann schloss er stattdessen die Zimmertür hinter sich und sagte: „Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, Miss."

„Ich hab's verbockt! So richtig! Wie unheimlich dämlich von mir!", sie nickte schluchzend.

„Was genau meinen Sie jetzt? Ihr äußerst unangemessenes Verhalten eben vor der Prüfkommission? Oder, dass Sie mich seit einem halben Jahr nach Strich und Faden belogen haben?", es gelang ihm, äußerlich ungerührt zu wirken.

„Beides…Es tut mir so leid, Sir, dass ich Sie enttäuscht und Ihr Vertrauen missbraucht habe!", man musste ihr hoch anrechnen, dass sie zwar weinte, aber Snapes Blick standhielt. „Meine Mom wird-…"

„Ich kenne Ihre Mutter, richtig?", fiel Snape ein. Seine Stimme war leise, aber fest.

Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja…"

„Wie heißen Sie wirklich?" Snape stand einfach da, sah auf seine am Boden zerstörte Schülerin und hielt sich mühsam davon ab, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„White…Serena White.", kam die leise Antwort.

„Der Name Ihres verstorbenen Vaters, nehme ich an?"

Sie nickte erneut. Er wollte die unausweichliche Frage einfach nicht stellen, wollte die Gewissheit noch ein wenig vor sich her schieben und so fragte er zur Ablenkung: „Wie kamen Sie auf Jean Pale?"

Serena sah ihn verdutzt an, ehe sie antwortete: „Pale als Synonym für White…und Jean ist der zweite Vorname meiner Mutter…"

„Die Idee war vermutlich von ihr?"

„Nicht wirklich…sie war zunächst dagegen…sie wollte Ihnen nichts vormachen, Sir…Sie bedeuten ihr sehr viel."

Das kam wie ein Stich von hinten ins Herz. Snape geriet ins Taumeln, fing sich aber sogleich wieder. Anders als beabsichtigt, war seine Stimme brüchig, während er sagte: „Packen Sie Ihre Sachen, Miss White. Sie reisen umgehend ab…ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen.". Damit drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.


	7. Verwirrt

Severus Snape saß an dem kleinen Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte keine Lust auf Dumbledores Fragerei, zumal der bestimmt über Miss Pale – oder vielmehr Miss White – bereits alles wusste oder sehr bald erfahren würde.

Er fühlte so viel, ohne entscheiden zu können, welchem Gefühl er am ehesten nachgeben sollte. Da waren zum einen die Wut darüber, getäuscht und ausgenutzt worden zu sein; die Enttäuschung über das Verhalten seiner geschätzten Schülerin und ein unbändiger Zorn auf sich selbst, dass er das Spiel nicht eher durchschaut hatte.

Zum anderen war da aber auch ein ganz dumpfes Glücksgefühl gewesen, weil er sich über ihre Tochter Serena seiner aufgegebenen Liebe Hermine Granger so nahe gefühlt hatte, wie seit zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Doch damit gingen auch Trauer und Selbstmitleid einher, die ihn bei der Erinnerung an Hermine immer wieder überkamen.

Die Tage nach Miss Whites Abreise verbrachte Snape in sich selbst zurückgezogen beim Versuch herauszufinden, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Nach wie vor hielt er sich von Dumbledore fern, denn er wollte nicht wieder in irgendeiner Weise von ihm beeinflusst werden.

An einem späten Nachmittag nach einer knappen Woche klopfte es an Snapes Haustür. Und zwar ziemlichen nachdrücklich. Schließlich konnte er es nicht länger ignorieren und öffnete gereizt die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein nicht sehr großer Zauberer mit Brille und zerzaustem, bereits leicht ergrautem Haar.

„Potter!", bellte er. „Gerade als ich dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen!"

„Ja, ich freue mich auch unheimlich, Sie wieder zu sehen, Meister Snape!", antwortete Harry ironisch.

„Was haben Sie hier verloren?", fragte Snape kühl.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mit Ihnen reden.", Harry Potter blickte ernst zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer auf. Die Zeiten, in denen er Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, waren längst vorbei. Doch er verspürte noch immer Respekt vor dem Mann, der ihn jahrelang mit seinem Leben geschützt hatte und als Spion für die Auroren unersetzlich gewesen war.

„Harry? Bist du das, mein Junge? Komm doch rein!", drang Dumbledores Stimme zur Haustür.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Wessen Haus ist das hier eigentlich?!", seufzte er genervt. Doch er war neugierig geworden, was Potter von ihm wollte und so trat er beiseite.

Harry ging an ihm vorbei in den beengten Flur und grüßte das Ölgemälde. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir, schönen guten Abend! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ach, Harry, ich fürchte ich fange an, abzublättern. Ich langweile mich ein wenig, seit wir wieder allein hier wohnen…", die blauen Augen wanderten vielsagend zu Snape, der sich griesgrämig räusperte. „Suchen Sie doch in einem anderen Gemälde Kurzweil!", knurrte er. „Nun rücken Sie schon raus mit der Sprache, Potter!"

„Severus! Wo sind deine Manieren! Man bietet seinem Gast etwas zu trinken und einen Sitzplatz an und überfällt ihn nicht im Flur!", schaltete sich Albus ungefragt ein.

Harry musste grinsen und Snape bemerkte wenig erfreut, dass es das gleiche jungenhafte Grinsen war, das schon James Potter seinen ‚Charme' verliehen hatte. Er warf dem Gemälde einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu und sprach betont höflich: „Wie recht Sie haben! - Potter, warum gehen wir nicht in die Küche. Da sind wir ungestört.". Er deutete mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm auf die offene Tür hinter Harry und der ging gehorsam voraus. Kaum dass die beiden Männer drin waren, flog die Küchentür zu und ein alter Wasserkessel auf dem Herd begann rauschend Wasser zu kochen. „Vielleicht ein Heißgetränk an diesem kalten Wintertag, Mr. Potter?"

„Gerne, Sir", Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und Snape zog sich auch ein Stuhl heran, blieb jedoch, die Hände an der Lehne, stehen. Sein Gesicht war ungerührt und seine kalten Augen ruhten berechnend auf Potter. „Was wollen Sie?", seine Stimme war scharf wie eine Damaszener Klinge und zeugte unmissverständlich von der Endlichkeit seiner Geduld.

Potter seufzte theatralisch. „Na gut, dann eben kurz und schmerzlos: Ich möchte Sie bitten, Serena wieder in die Lehre zu nehmen."

„Was haben Sie mit Miss White zu schaffen?!"

„Ich bin rein zufällig ihr Patenonkel."

„Wie nett!", Snape bleckte die Zähne. „Leider hat sich Miss White als nicht vertrauenswürdig erwiesen und ich sehe aus sehr persönlichen Gründen von ihrer Weiterbildung durch mich ab." Er kippte etwas von dem gekochten Wasser in einen Tasse und stellte sie vor Potter auf den Tisch. Ein dünnlippiges Lächeln verzog seinen Mund, als er sich selbstgefällig auf seinen Stuhl setzte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„So seltsam das von mir klingen mag: ich kann Ihre Gründe teils sogar nachvollziehen.", machte Harry mit dem gleichen arroganten Unterton, den Snape ihm angedeihen ließ. Provokant nippte er an dem heißen Wasser und tat als schmecke es hervorragend. Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander und nagelte Potter förmlich mit seinen Augen fest.

„Was Sie damals mit Hermine abgezogen haben, dürfte alle überrascht haben-…"

„DAS geht Sie ja wohl kaum etwas an!", schnauzte Snape und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Das sehe ich anders, SIR. Da Sie sich eben wegen jenes Abenteuers weigern, meiner Patentochter die Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen, die sie verdient!"

„Sie kann sich gern einen anderen Großmeister suchen! Ihr Talent dürfte jeden überzeugen! Ansonsten bliebe ihr immer noch eine Karriere als Schauspielerin! Und Ihnen rate ich: überlegen Sie sich genau, wie Sie mit mir reden, Potter!", knurrte er.

Harry machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Selbstverständlich, Sir…Ich versuche es ja!"

„Erklären Sie mir doch mal, was das ganze überhaupt sollte?", forderte Severus den Jüngeren auf.

„Es ging immer nur um Serena! Sie hatte schon sehr früh ein außerordentliches Talent für Zaubertränke. Vor Jahren hörte sie von dem Buch, das Sie geschrieben haben und Hermine besorgte ihr schließlich ein Exemplar…Sie war wohl selbst ein bisschen ‚sentimental' – wie Sie es nennen würden.

Wissen Sie, Jonathan – ihr Mann, war einfach großartig zu ihr. Alle mochten ihn. Aber Hermine hat immer betont, dass sie ohne Sie nicht zu der Frau geworden wäre, die sie ist. Da hat sie gewaltig übertrieben, wenn Sie mich fragen, aber Jonathan hat ihr das nie übel genommen.

Er hat mir einmal gesagt, er wäre so glücklich, dass Sie damals Hermine aufgaben. Sonst hätte er Hermine nie kennen und lieben gelernt. Sie und die Kinder waren sein Leben. Die beiden konnten über alles reden, so wusste er auch, dass Hermine Sie nie ganz vergessen hatte. Sie müssen damals sehr viel Eindruck hinterlassen haben." Snape wühlten Potters Worte mehr auf, als er erkennen ließ und allmählich wollte er den Burschen wieder loswerden. „Kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt, Potter. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", blaffte er darum.

„Ja…Verzeihung…na jedenfalls, als Serena sich nach dem Tod ihres Vaters noch mehr in die Tränkepanscherei vertiefte, äußerte sie eines Tages den von da an unumstößlichen Wunsch bei Ihnen allein in die Lehre gehen zu wollen. Hermine hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass Sie der beste Meister der Zaubertränke unserer Zeit wären, aber sie ganz bestimmt nicht unterrichten würden, wegen etwas, das zwischen Ihnen und ihr vorgefallen war. Serena aber ließ nicht locker – da ist sie wie ihre Mutter.

Wir wähnten uns alle in Sicherheit, weil Sie ja praktisch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt waren, seit Sie Hermine in Australien verlassen hatten. Und auf Anfrage beim Druidenkolleg bedauerte man dort, dass Sie kein Großmeister wären, also generell niemanden ausbilden würden.

Als sich Serenas Schulabschluss näherte, bat ich daher Professor Dumbledore um Rat."

„Das war ja so was von klar!", stöhnte Snape auf. Er sah seinen Verdacht bestätigt, dass Dumbledore es mal wieder nicht hatte lassen können, Strippen in anderer Leute Leben zu ziehen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gespräch, bei dem Snape am Ende gedacht hatte, es wäre seine eigene Idee gewesen, sich beim EDK als Großmeister zu bewerben. Tatsächlich hatte Dumbledore ihn bereits da wieder manipuliert und für seine Zwecke eingespannt gehabt. Dieser verfluchte alte Mann! Snape sollte das Portrait verkaufen und sich von dem Erlös eine neue Identität zulegen!

Seine Kiefer mahlten angestrengt und Harry kannte seinen alten Professor noch gut genug um zu erkennen, wenn Gefahr im Verzug war. „Sir, bitte! Versuchen Sie es zu verstehen! Sie haben Serena doch selbst erlebt! Ihr Talent erfordert eine entsprechende Förderung! Hätten Sie eine bessere Auszubildende haben können, als sie?"

Doch Snape funkelte ihn nur finster an. „Also musste sofort ein ganzes Komplott geschmiedet werden, um Severus Snape hinters Licht zu führen! Es wird wohl mal wieder Zeit für einen Zaubererkrieg, der Sie alle vernünftig beschäftigt!", wutentbrannt stand er auf und wollte gerade die Tür aufreißen, um Potter raus zu werfen und den gerahmten Dumbledore vielleicht gleich hinterher.

„Nicht alle, Sir!", warf Harry da ein. „Hermine war gegen diesen Plan. Sie fand es nicht gut, Ihnen etwas vorzumachen. Sie ahnte wohl, Sie würden das irgendwann herauskriegen und dann nicht nur Serenas Lehre abbrechen, sondern auch auf Hermine wütend sein…Sie wollte ihr Andenken nicht zerstören, schätze ich…"

Snape war stehen geblieben und rieb sich unschlüssig die Hände. Da er nichts erwiderte, fuhr Harry Potter fort: „Meister Snape, sie macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, wegen der verlorenen Chance für Serena…Sie haben nicht viele Fans da draußen, aber Serena und Hermine sind auf jeden Fall die Ihrigen! Sie haben allen Grund, auf jeden einzelnen von uns wütend zu sein, doch bitte hassen Sie uns – nicht die beiden."

Severus' Augen funkelten als er entgegnete: „Sie verstehen rein gar nichts, Potter! Meine Weigerung hat weniger mit Abneigung zu tun, als viel mehr mit Selbstschutz! Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte Lust, die Geschichte meines Lebens erneut zu ertragen?! Tag für Tag durch das Kind eines Anderen an mein Versagen erinnert zu werden?! Daran, dass ich nicht verdiente, was ich ersehnte?!". Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und ungesund gerötet. Er mied den Blick zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler, denn er war über sich selbst erschrocken, dass er so viel von sich preisgegeben hatte.

Harry saß da und schaute bedröppelt zu dem schlanken Mann, der sich weniger statischen als mentalen Halt suchend an der Lehne seines Stuhls festhielt. Dann entschloss er sich zu einem letzten Versuch: „Ich habe Sie mal für den mutigsten Mann gehalten, den ich kannte…Vielleicht habe ich mich aber auch getäuscht und Sie sind in Wahrheit doch nur ein Feigling, der sich selbst in der Rolle des ewigen Außenseiters gefällt!". Snape hob ungläubig den Kopf und sein Gesicht wurde zu einer einzigen wortlosen Warnung. Doch Harry nutzte seine vorübergehende Verblüffung um rasch fortzufahren. „Ja! Sie verbringen Ihr Dasein lieber allein nur mit einem Gemälde eines seit Jahren toten Mannes und bedauern sich selbst für die Ungerechtigkeiten, die Ihnen widerfahren sind, weil Sie sich selbst zur Marionette haben machen lassen, anstatt Ihr Leben und Ihr Glück selbst in die Hand zu nehmen-."

„Halten Sie den Mund, Potter!", knurrte Snape und seine finsteren Augen bohrten sich unbarmherzig in Harrys.

„Von mir aus, SIR, können Sie in Ihrem Keller verrotten!", redete der Jüngere unbeirrt weiter. „Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was Hermine und Serena nur an Ihnen finden! Aber so unverständlich es auch ist, diese beiden wollen Sie in ihrem Leben haben. Also laufen Sie nur weiter herum und verletzten Sie genüsslich jene, denen Sie wirklich etwas bedeuten! Damit zeigen Sie einmal mehr, dass Sie aus Ihren Fehlern nichts gelernt haben-!"

„Ruhe, Potter! Ich werde mir Ihr unverschämtes Gerede nicht länger anhören! Machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen!", schon griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry sprang vom Stuhl und richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Snape. Nicht zum ersten Mal standen sich die beiden so gegenüber, aber Harry war kein Schuljunge mehr, sondern ein erfahrener Auror. Fester Stimme sprach er weiter: „Hermine möchte Sie sehen. Sie ist morgen Abend gegen sechs im Eberkopf.". Snapes Gesicht schien zu erstarren. Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, als wähnte er sich in einem Hinterhalt.

„Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja endlich mal, nicht dem hinterher zu jammern, das Sie nicht bekommen konnten sondern sich an dem zu erfreuen, was Sie haben können. Vielleicht ist eine gute Freundschaft manchmal mehr wert, als eine flüchtige Liebe…", legte Harry nach, ehe er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und zur Tür ging.

„Sie spucken schon genauso große Töne wie Dumbledore, Potter! Etwas mehr Bescheidenheit würde Ihnen ganz gut zu Gesicht stehen - wenn wir schon dabei sind, einander Ratschläge zu erteilen!", blaffte Snape. Harry war jedoch nicht mehr so leicht zu provozieren. Im Gegensatz zu Severus, hatte er Kindheit und Jugend hinter sich gelassen. „Machen Sie es gut, Meister Snape. Vielen Dank für den Tee und das nette Gespräch.", er lächelte verbindlich und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Als Potter fort war, ballte Snape seine Fäuste bis ihm die Fingernägel schmerzhaft ins Fleisch schnitten. Was war nur los mit allen Leuten, dass sie sich ständig anmaßten, ihn in Frage zu stellen und mit Empfehlungen für ein fröhlicheres Leben zu überhäufen?! Wieso ließen ihn nicht einfach alle in Frieden?! Aufgebracht und nach etwas zum Abreagieren suchend, rauschte er in den Flur.

„Ich verbiete Ihnen, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise in mein Leben und Wirken einzumischen!", Snape stand nun unmittelbar vor dem lebensgroßen Dumbledore in Öl. „Sie werden sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten ein für alle Mal raushalten!"

„Severus, beruhige dich doch erstmal…", versuchte Albus, der genau wusste, worum es dem Zaubertrankmeister ging, abzulenken.

„Ich will Ihr Wort! Ansonsten hänge ich Sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand!", drängte Snape weiter.

Der ehemalige Schulleiter lenkte schließlich ein: „Schon gut, Severus. Es tut mir leid…Aber frage dich selbst einmal: Hättest du das Mädchen in die Lehre genommen, wenn du von Anfang an gewusst hättest, wessen Tochter sie ist?"

„Kaum.", sagte Snape sofort. „Und darum geht es ja! Ich wurde belogen und um meine Wahlfreiheit gebracht! Sie haben mich schon wieder zu Ihrem Spielball gemacht! Ich habe darauf keine Lust mehr!", spuckte Snape zornig.

„Ich habe es aufrichtig gemeint, als ich dir den Großmeistertitel vorschlug! Die sofortige Annahme deines Antrages sollte doch als Beweis genügen, dass du diesen Titel mehr als verdient hast, Severus.", Snapes Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er lieber darauf verzichtet hätte, als sich jetzt mit dem Rattenschwanz abgeben zu müssen, den Dumbledores und Potters Idee nach sich zog. „Du drohtest, wahnsinnig zu werden, mein Bester. Du warst viel zu lang schon ohne echte Gesellschaft."

„Mit Ihnen als Gesellschaft vergeht einem das Bedürfnis auf weitere vielleicht einfach!", schnauzte Snape. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Mein Therapeut?!"

„Ein Freund, Severus. Nur ein Freund.", kam die ruhige Antwort aus dem Bilderrahmen. Snape spürte, dass sein Zorn gegen seinen Willen zu verfliegen begann. Er ließ sich in den Sessel neben dem Bildnis fallen und rieb sich das Gesicht.

„Wie lief das Ganze überhaupt ab? Haben Sie das EDK geschmiert, oder wieso kam Miss White ausgerechnet zu mir?", fragte er schließlich, um das Ganze besser verstehen zu können.

„Das war in der Tat ein glücklicher Zufall, denn als du als Großmeister anerkannt wurdest, war die Bewerberauswahl für dieses Jahr schon abgeschlossen. Die Absolventen bewerben sich normaler Weise mindestens ein Jahr im Voraus. Miss White weigerte sich jedoch beharrlich eine Bewerbung an jemand anderen als dich zu schicken, aber von dir hatte sie ja keine Kontaktdaten. Als du deinen Brief vom EDK bekamst, gab ich Harry bescheid, der wiederum Serena White verkündete, dass du inzwischen Großmeister geworden bist. Mit ihrer Begabung war ihre Annahme reine Formsache und da nur du noch keinen Lehrling hattest und Miss Pale noch keinen Ausbilder, fiel der Lostopf recht überschaubar aus.", der silberbärtige Mann zwinkerte Snape aufmunternd zu, der hatte jedoch nicht einmal ein heuchlerisches Grinsen übrig.

„Was ist mit dem falschen Namen? Unter welchem Name sollte sie denn Ihrer werten Meinung nach ihr Studium wieder aufnehmen?", warf er stattdessen ein.

„Sie hat sich bereits unter dem Pseudonym beim EDK eingeschrieben…Glücklicher Weise sind fast alle, über deren Schreibtisch der Name seither wanderte, zwar zweifelsohne Zaubertrankgenies, aber auch schon jenseits der Hundert. Sie hatten alleine einhundertfünfzig Erstsemester zu prüfen, da werden sie sich nicht an jeden Namen im Einzelnen erinnern…Es ist ein recht simpler Zauber, der Miss Whites Name in allen sie betreffenden Unterlagen korrigieren würde, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!", stellte er klar. „Wenn überhaupt, dann können Sie und Potter sich darüber Gedanken machen! Ich werde nicht auch noch Ihren Betrug vertuschen, wenn ich mich tatsächlich darauf einlassen sollte, das Mädchen überhaupt wieder in die Lehre zu nehmen!", Snape war noch nicht überzeugt, zu viel spukte ihm noch im Kopf herum. Dumbledore aber war auf der ganzen Linie optimistisch. „Sicher, Severus…", er lächelte sein mildestes Lächeln und Snape griff in die kleine Bar unter Dumbledores Portrait, um sich einen Feuerwhiskey zu genehmigen. Nachdem er einen tiefen Schluck genommen hatte, sagte er leise: „Ich würde sie gern wieder sehen…".

„Mrs. White?", fragte Albus mit unverhohlener Neugierde.

„Wen?", Snape war kurz irritiert.

„Mrs. White…Hermine White…Sie war verheiratet – schon vergessen?", erklärte der Alte.

„Natürlich nicht!", knurrte der Großmeister. „Ich wünschte es wäre so…", dann nahm er noch einen Schluck vom Whiskey und leerte damit sein Glas.

„Hat sie ihrerseits Interesse an einem Wiedersehen?", fragte Dumbledore, denn Snape schien in Gedanken abzudriften. „Glaubt man Ihrem kleinen Freund Potter, ja…", knurrte es darauf.

„Na dann spricht doch nichts dagegen!", meinte Albus munter.

Severus stand langsam auf und ging kommentarlos nach oben. Dumbledores Geschwätz raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Als ob es so einfach wäre, sich nach über zwanzig Jahren wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Vor allem angesichts des vermeintlichen Endes ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte.

Severus wusste zwar inzwischen einigermaßen wie und was er für sie fühlte, doch was nach all der Zeit bei Hermine noch an Gefühlen vorhanden war, konnte er nicht abschätzen.

Nach einer quälend langen Nacht auf den kalten Fliesen seines Bades sitzend, in der er vor Grübelei kein Auge zugetan hatte, nahm ein Plan für den kommenden Abend Gestalt an: Er würde sich ab siebzehn Uhr im Eberkopf aufhalten und zwar so, dass er vom Eingang her zusehen war, ohne jedoch selbst jeden zu sehen, der hinein kam. Das widersprach zwar völlig seiner Gewohnheit, aber so würde er Hermine die Chance geben, sich bei seinem Anblick kurzfristig umentscheiden zu können. Er war der Ansicht, sich optisch nicht wesentlich verändert zu haben, also würde sie ihn eher erkennen, als er sie.

Für den Fall, dass sie nicht kam, würde er bis spätestens neunzehn Uhr etwas zu Abend gegessen haben und dann verschwinden. Serena würde er dann auch definitiv nicht weiter unterrichten. Denn die Entscheidung darüber hing davon ab, wie kompliziert das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter sich gestalten würde.

Schließlich stand er vom Badezimmerboden auf und wusch sich. Danach steuerte er seine bequeme Couch im Wohnzimmer an. Dass Dumbledores Augen ihm leuchtend folgten, als er den Flur durchquerte, ignorierte er.


	8. Beherrscht

Der Abend war rasch gekommen, doch Severus Snape hatte sich nicht von seinem Sofa erhoben.

Er konnte an jenem Abend nicht in den Eberkopf gehen – zu dieser Erkenntnis war er gelangt, als er die möglichen Szenarien überdachte, die sein Aufkreuzen dort anzetteln würde.

Hermine würde entweder gar nicht kommen, weil Potter gelogen oder sie es sich anders überlegt hatte. Snape wäre dann unnötiger Weise um das Gold für ein erbärmliches Abendessen in der widerlichen Spelunke ärmer.

Oder Hermine erschiene tatsächlich. Dann müsste er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ihr Bitten und Betteln erdulden, Serena wieder in die Lehre zu nehmen – denn nur das konnte ja der Grund für das gewünschte Treffen nach all der Zeit sein. Er müsste damit rechnen, dass sie seiner Wunschvorstellung überhaupt nicht mehr entsprach und sich für ihn ausschließlich als Lehrmeister für ihre Tochter interessierte. Und er würde ihrem Wunsch natürlich dennoch nachkommen und Serena wieder aufnehmen, denn seine Gefühle für Hermine waren unverändert.

Im Grunde wollte er es sogar selbst, denn Serena war eine sehr gute Schülerin. Doch müsste er sich dann immer wieder fragen, ob er sich nicht nur wieder hat einspannen lassen.

Es würde nicht leicht werden. Nun da er die Wahrheit kannte, würde er Serena mit anderen Augen sehen. Es würde ihm mit ihr wie mit Potter ergehen: er musste sie hassen, weil sie die Tochter des anderen Mannes war. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er bereits begonnen hatte, sie zu schätzen.

Trotzdem würde er sich immer wieder fragen, warum er sich das alles antat. Und war dann _weil Hermine es wollte_ eine befriedigende Antwort? Nein. Er hatte geschworen, sich nicht mehr in den Dienst anderer zu stellen. Er schuldete Hermine nichts – warum sollte er ihr also den Gefallen tun.

Er beschloss stattdessen, es für sich selbst zu tun. Die Abwechslung, die Serena in seinen Alltag gebracht hatte, tat ihm gut und er wäre schließlich derjenige, der etwas gut hatte, weil er unter Berücksichtigung der Umstände allen Grund hatte, sich dagegen zu entscheiden.

Und so ließ er Miss White eine Nachricht zukommen, in der er ihr anbot, sie weiter zu unterrichten, wenn sie bis zum nächsten Abend 7 Uhr zurückkehren würde. Dann ging er erleichtert und ohne den gemalten Dumbledore noch eines Blickes zu würdigen schlafen.

Punkt Neunzehn Uhr am folgenden Tag stand eine äußerst verlegene Serena White vor Snapes Haustür und klopfte an. Schwungvoll öffnete Severus Snape und ließ sie ein. Ihr riesiger Koffer schwebte wie von selbst über die Schwelle. „Miss White, ich möchte Sie zunächst in die Küche bitten für ein kleines Gespräch unter vier Augen.", sagte Snape mit einem seltsamen Blick in Richtung des Portraitgemäldes an seiner Flurwand.

„Natürlich, Sir.", mit einem dumpfen Geräusch viel der schwere Koffer auf den Boden und wirbelte kleine Staubwölkchen auf. Serena nickte Professor Dumbledore im Vorbeigehen zu und Snape schloss hinter ihr sofort die Küchentür.

„Sie können froh sein, dass ich auf Ihr Prüfungsergebnis gespannt war, das ja an meine Adresse gesendet wird, solange Sie sich bei mir in Lehre befinden. Nur deshalb habe ich Sie nicht umgehend beim EDK abgemeldet, was uns die glückliche Möglichkeit eröffnet, die letzte Woche und ihre Vorkommnisse zu vergessen.", Snape ragte vor der zarten Serena auf wie ein schwarzer Wall. Voller Überheblichkeit sah er entlang seiner Hakennase auf sie hinab.

„Vielen Dank, Sir.", sagte Miss White kleinlaut. „Ich möchte mich für meine Unaufrich-"

„Ruhe!", blaffte er da ungeduldig und kam sogleich zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was und wie viel Ihnen Ihre Mutter über mich erzählt haben mag und bin nicht daran interessiert, es zu erfahren. Ich setze Ihre Ausbildung ungeachtet der Vergangenheit fort unter der Bedingung, dass Sie es ebenso halten."

„Sehr wohl, Meister Snape.", bestätigte die Auszubildende sogleich.

Snape ignorierte es und fuhr fort: „In Absprache mit dem EDK bekommen Sie von nun an die Wochenenden frei. Ich werde versuchen unsere Expeditionen auf Werktage zu verlegen. Es steht Ihnen zur Wahl, wo Sie Ihre arbeitsfreien Tage verbringen. Sollten wir uns während dieser Zeit jedoch ‚zufällig' über den Weg laufen, sein Sie sich gewahr, dass ich dann nicht als Ihr Meister in Erscheinung trete."

Serena machte kugelrunde Augen und nickte verstehend. „Sie sollten wissen, dass ich normalerweise keine zweiten Chancen gewähre. Dass ich es in Ihrem Fall dennoch tue, beruht auf Ihrem viel versprechenden Talent und ist allein meine Entscheidung gewesen. Ihrem übereifrigen Patenonkel brauchen Sie also keineswegs zu danken. Aber: vermasseln Sie es nicht wieder!", Seine Stimme war leise, doch die Warnung darin unüberhörbar. Serena war sich gewahr, welche Kraft es ihren Meister kostete, ausgerechnet sie erneut ins Haus zu holen.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Weihnachten die ganze Wahrheit über Severus Snape und die intensive, wenn auch kurze gemeinsame Episode erzählt. Nach allem, was Serena seither erlebt hatte, musste der Mann vor ihr noch starke Gefühle für Hermine haben, auch wenn er angestrengt versuchte eben jene nicht zwischen sich und seine Auszubildende dringen zu lassen. Und genau damit betrat Severus Snape Neuland, denn bisher war es für ihn gang und gäbe gewesen, andere für die ihm widerfahrenen Ungerechtigkeiten leiden zu lassen.

Serena wollte aus zwei Gründen alles tun, um ihn nicht wieder zu enttäuschen. Erstens: um die hart erarbeitete Lehre nicht erneut zu gefährden und Zweitens weil sie so seltsam es erschien diese einsame finstere Seele nicht verletzen wollte. Und so sah sie hoch in Snapes tiefschwarze Augen und antwortete aus tiefstem Herzen: „Ich verspreche es, Sir."

Wie bei Snape üblich ging es im Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages wieder an die Arbeit. Miss White und ihm gelang es überraschend mühelos an ihrer alten Zusammenarbeit anzuknüpfen, worüber er sehr erleichtert war. Serenas Auffassungsgabe war bemerkenswert und ihr Engagement vorbildlich.

Donnerstag gegen Mittag begehrte eine Waldohreule am Kellerfenster pickend Einlass und Snape wies sein Lehrmädchen an, sie hereinzulassen. Gerade wollte sie losgehen, als ihr einfiel, dass Snape sicher nicht hatte sehen wollen, ob sie noch laufen könne. Sie versuchte ihren bereits gemachten Schritt als bloße Gewichtsverlagerung zu tarnen und richtete stattdessen ihren Zauberstab mit einer ausladenden Bewegung auf das Fenster, das sogleich aufschwang.

Snape sah leicht schmunzelnd von dem Trank auf, den er gerade schwenkte, ihn dann aber in die Halterung überm Feuer hing, um sich dem geflügelten Briefboten zu widmen. Er stellte ihm eine Schale mit frischem Wasser hin und gewährte dem Tier ein paar Minuten zum Aufwärmen. In der Zwischenzeit öffnete er den Brief.

Zwei Dinge fielen ihm sofort auf: dass er das übergroße Emblem des EDK trug und dass Miss White nervös zu ihm schielte, während er den Pergamentbogen genüsslich und langsam auffaltete. „So…so…", machte er schließlich und hatte sofort Serenas volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Dann werden wir wohl oder übel unsere Arbeitsweise anpassen müssen.", sagte er in seiner leisen, doch alles durchdringenden Art.

Miss White sah ihn fassungslos an. Snape schaute schließlich von dem Brief auf und ihr direkt in die entsetzten Augen. „Offenbar, hat Sie die Ausbildung nicht hinreichend gefordert, Miss White. Oder wie erklären Sie sich Ihr schockierend streberhaftes Abschneiden mit einhundertvierundneunzig von zweihundert Punkten?!", er bleckte seine unschönen Zähne und grinste listig, während Serena ungläubig zu ihm gerannt kam, um das Ergebnis mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

„Von nun an erwarte ich noch mehr Eigeninitiative von Ihnen. Sie werden ab sofort weniger putzen und mehr brauen!", machte Snape klar. „Das ist ein ganz passables Ergebnis, was Sie da vorgelegt haben, allerdings handelt es sich nur um eine Zwischenprüfung. Machen Sie also keinesfalls den Fehler, sich darauf auszuruhen."

„Nein, Sir.", Serena war sichtlich erleichtert, Snape nicht enttäuscht zu haben. „Sehen Sie mal!", bat sie, nachdem sie den Brief erneut überflogen hatte. „Hier steht ja schon mein richtiger Name."

„In der Tat.", meinte Snape nur. „Offenbar hat Professor Dumbledore seine Beziehungen bereits spielen lassen, um Ihren kleinen Identitätswechsel zu vertuschen. Hoffen wir, dass er sorgfältig war…" Dann sah er sich in seinem Kellerlabor um und erkannte, dass die Eule sie bereits verlassen hatte. „Miss White, ich möchte, dass Sie das Fenster wieder schließen. Und ich möchte, dass Sie dazu weder wie ein Muggel zum Fenster laufen, noch Ihren Zauberstab herumwedeln wie eine Erstklässlerin."

Betreten sah Serena zu ihrem Mentor auf. „Sie meinen, ich fuchtele zu sehr herum?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Nicht zwangsläufig.", antwortete der Meister großzügig. „Ich meine nur, dass eine Hexe Ihres Formats auch ohne Zauberstab genügend Magie bündeln können sollte, um eine winzige Ortsveränderung bei etwas so Unbelebtem wie einem Kellerfenster herbeizuführen."

Miss White blinzelte ungläubig. „Sie sprechen von Telekinese?! Zaubern ohne Zauberstab?!"

„Nun sein Sie doch nicht so geschockt! Bevor man Ihnen für viel Gold einen Holzstab mit magisch relevantem Kern verkaufte – bevor Sie also die offizielle Erlaubnis erhielten, zunächst nur in der Schule zu zaubern – haben auch Sie bestimmt schon das eine oder andere passieren lassen?", sprach Snape mit öliger Stimme und schien dabei direkt in sie hinein zu sehen.

Miss White versuchte sich zu erinnern und plötzlich schien ihr etwas einzufallen: „Oh! Ja, beim Schulsport habe ich einige Male die Flugbahn eines Balls geändert, weil ich seit mich einmal ein geschmetterter Ball sehr schmerzhaft im Rücken erwischt hatte, totale Angst vor fliegenden Bällen hatte. Ich dachte erst, ich wäre ihm geschickt ausgewichen, aber irgendwann sah ich, dass der Ball kurz vor mir regelrecht abdrehte. Ich war natürlich eine miserable Torwartin.", sie lachte und Snape sah sie verständnislos an.

„Naja, eigentlich war ich in jedem Sport miserabel!" Snape beschloss, das einfach unkommentiert stehen zu lassen und meinte stattdessen: „Na sehen Sie! Das klingt doch, als haben Sie durchaus einschlägige Erfahrungen in zauberstablosem Zaubern. Natürlich fällt das deutlich in die Kategorie des kindlichen, unbewussten Zauberns, das ja auch zu Recht straffrei ist, bedenkt man, dass es vornehmlich in für das betreffende Kind sehr aufwühlenden Situationen vorkommt."

Miss White wusste genau, was er meinte und hörte gespannt seinen Ausführungen zu. „Das bewusste zauberstablose Zaubern erfordert dagegen besonders von Ungeübten höchste Konzentration. Je komplexer der auszuführende Zauber wird, umso mehr muss der Zauberer darauf fokussieren. Wenn Sie erst etwas Erfahrung gesammelt haben, werden Sie kleinere Hexereien praktisch nebenbei verrichten können oder während eines Gesprächs." Plötzlich klapperte der Kessel im Feuer.

Als Miss White alarmiert hinsah, erkannte sie, dass der Kessel sich aus der Halterung gelöst hatte und wieder in sanften Kreisen geschwenkt wurde – nur stand Snape nach wie vor ungerührt vor ihr mit nichts anderem in den Händen als den Briefumschlag vom EDK.

Sie schaute ungläubig zwischen ihrem Meister und dem Kessel hin und her. Snape blickte nur unbeeindruckt und ließ nun auch eine Wurzel recht fein schneiden, ohne einen Finger rühren zu müssen.

„Wahnsinn! Wäre ich Muggel und Neurologin, wollte ich allzu gern einmal Ihr Gehirn untersuchen!", stieß Miss White begeistert aus. Snape hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und fuhr dann mit seinem Vortrag fort – unterdessen verrichteten Messer und Kessel weiter ihren Dienst.

„Sie können den Zauber, den Sie verwenden wollen. Sie kennen Aussprache und Betonung und die Bewegung, mit der Sie ihn durch Ihren Zauberstab bündeln und entsenden müssen. Und Sie wissen, dass Sie eine Hexe sind.

Am Anfang hilft es auch, seinen Zauberstab in der Nähe zu wissen, da Hexen und Zauberer sich ohne oft unbewaffnet oder gar ‚nackt' vorkommen.

Nun richten Sie Ihre Gedanken ganz auf Ihr Ziel aus."

Miss White folgte angestrengt den Anweisungen Snapes. „Führen Sie sich vor Augen, wie Zauber und Effekt aussehen sollen…" Er beobachtete die junge Frau, die ganz ruhig dastand und tief ein- und ausatmete. „Wenn beides klar ist, zaubern Sie los!"

„ _Forem Claudo_!", rief seine Schülerin energisch, doch nichts passierte.

„Sie sollen das Fenster schließen und nicht mit Ihrem Geschrei die Scheibe zum Bersten bringen!", meinte Snape spöttisch, doch dann gab er ihr noch einen Tipp: „Sie hoffen nur, dass Ihr Zauber gelingt. Darin liegt bereits der Fehler. Sie müssen WISSEN, dass es gelingt, weil Sie es können. Sehen Sie: ein guter Anführer führt, weil er souverän ist und nicht, weil er hofft, es zu sein. So wie Sie atmen können, können Sie auch zaubern!"

Serena sah ihn an und nickte dann entschlossen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und wiederholte dann mit ruhiger, gefasster Stimme ihren Zauberspruch. Einen Moment später ließ die kalte Brise, die durch die Öffnung eingetreten war, nach und ein leises Verriegeln war zu hören, als sich das Fenster schloss.

„Perfekt.", war Snapes trockene Bemerkung. Seine Wurzel war inzwischen klein genug geschnitten und auch mit dem Kesselschwänken hörte er nun auf. Zu seinen besten Zeiten hatte er bis zu fünf Dinge gleichzeitig ausführen können. Jetzt war er ganz froh, den Kopf wieder frei zu haben.

„Das werden Sie nun täglich selbstständig üben, bis Sie es auch ungesprochen schaffen, den Zauber zu veranlassen. Die Magie muss Ihnen noch viel mehr in Fleisch und Blut übergehen, bis sich ihr ganzes Potenzial entfalten kann. Aber keine Sorge. Es wird einmal für Sie so selbstverständlich werden, wie das Essen mit Messer und Gabel.

So. Genug davon. Brauen Sie das Vergessenselixier für mich zu Ende und nehmen Sie es dann aus dem Feuer! Ich will mich noch etwas belesen…Wenn Sie Fragen haben – ich bin im Wohnzimmer…Ach! Und, hinterlassen Sie kein Chaos, ja?!", damit drehte er sich auf der Stelle, erzeugte mit seinem bauschenden Umhang einen kühlen Windstoß und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

So gingen die Wochen ins Land und Severus Snape war überrascht wie ausnehmend gut seine Übereinkunft mit Miss White funktionierte: sie lernte unablässig dazu und er konnte sie mit immer komplexeren Aufgaben betrauen, denn ihre Fähigkeiten wuchsen Tag für Tag. Dass sie die Wochenenden in ihrem Zuhause verbrachte, tat beiden gut, weil es Snape eine private Konfrontation mit ihr ersparte.

Tatsächlich gab es Momente, in denen er fluchtartig aus dem Keller stürmte und Serena allein zurück ließ. Nun da er wusste, warum ihm manche ihrer Züge so vertraut waren, übermannte ihn in einigen Situationen der Schmerz regelrecht. Er ertrug ihre Anwesenheit dann nicht länger. Es kostete ihn größte Mühe, nicht wieder in sein altes Schema zu verfallen und sich an der jungen Frau auszulassen. Er vermisste den süßen Geschmack von Rache und Macht, die er gern über jene hatte, die ihm unterlegen waren. Doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf mahnte ihn, Serena nicht zu verletzen. Um ihrer Willen und den von Hermine. Also ging er ihr dann schleunigst aus dem Weg und für die Nacht gab er sich Selbstmitleid, Wut und Feuerwhiskey hin, um ihr am nächsten Morgen reservierter zwar, doch einigermaßen professionell gegenüber treten zu können.


End file.
